


¿Esta es mi vida?

by GirlOfPigTailed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfPigTailed/pseuds/GirlOfPigTailed
Summary: Baekhyun despierta en una cama que no es la suya, pero eso no es lo único inusual. Que unos fuertes brazos lo estén abrazando por detrás además de la cunita que esta al lado de la cama lo altera.Pero lo peor es cuando una seguidilla de niños entra a la habitación llamándolo papá ¿cómo pasó eso? Hace un par de horas era el reportero más respetable de Corea y ahora resulta ser el adorable padre de muchos niños y el esposo de su enamoramiento imposible de la escuela.Género: Comedia romántica. 🧸Extensión: Cinco capítulos.No me atosiguen con preguntas de cuando actualizo porque éste sera cada vez que pueda.Moonloey01 © 25 de Mayo del 2019.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun recibió la ronda de aplausos de la mejor manera que pudo, pese a ser un personaje público constantemente se sentía abochornado cuando había demasiado atención dirigiéndose a él.

Ahora estaba recibiendo un premio por su increíble compromiso con el periodismo, nada nuevo, llevaba años cimentando una carrera impecable. Vivía, comía y respiraba por su trabajo. Eso le había permitido aprender muchas cosas nuevas, visitar otras culturas, manejar nuevos idiomas y más.

Podría decirse que llevaba una vida del sueño, viviendo en una de las zonas más caras de Seúl, recibiendo un cheque con muchos ceros cada mes, pero en realidad llevaba un tiempo pensando en tomarse un descanso. No es que su trabajo no le gustara, en realidad, era su cosa favorita en el mundo, pero ya había cumplido veinticinco años y aun ni siquiera tenía un novio.

No es que lo necesitara para vivir, pero cada vez que llegaba a casa no podía evitar sentirse abrumadoramente solo, ni siquiera tenía una mascota para hacerle compañía debido a lo exigente de su trabajo y mientras todos sus amigos se estaban casando él seguía igual de solo. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ir a las citas a ciegas que planeaba Kyungsoo para él. Lo que lo hacía todo más decepcionante, era como si el amor se negara a tocar su puerta.

Su único consuelo eran los viejos discos de música de los ochenta y su enorme dotación de chocolate blanco, el único tipo de chocolate que le gustaba en realidad. Así mientras escuchaba canciones que le recordaban constantemente lo solo que estaba trataba de reconfortarse pensando que pronto llegaría alguien para él, esa persona especial después de mucho tiempo y por fin estarían juntos por el resto de los días hasta que envejecieran, sí, así sería, se mantendría positivo.

Aunque sabía que no bastaba únicamente con sentarse a esperar, quizás por eso se arregló especialmente lindo para esa fiesta. Esperando que el hombre de su vida estuviera ahí para sacarle conversación y después quien sabe, tal vez compartir números, pero nada estaba saliendo como quería, los únicos que se acercaban eran periodistas muy mayores para felicitarlo por sus múltiples logros y aunque no quería ser descortés constantemente estaba esperando que alguien que llamara su atención se le acercara de una maldita vez. Nadie iba a arruinar su noche ni su ritmo, iría paso a paso, como siempre y obtendría todo lo que siempre quiso.

―¿Viste quién está ahí? – preguntó Kyungsoo en su oído después de propinarle un codazo para llamar su atención, ―Es Park Chanyeol, de la secundaria ¿recuerdas? Hablabas sobre él todo el tiempo.

Asombrado miró justamente donde Kyungsoo indicó y ahí, perfecto como siempre estaba Park Chanyeol. En un traje elegante y toda esa altura impresionante que lo caracterizó siempre. Tenía esa sonrisa de comercial y una copa de champaña en la mano. Quizás esa era su señal del destino, probablemente el mundo le estaba diciendo que su enamoramiento imposible de la escuela era el hombre perfecto que estaba buscando.

Iba a dar un paso, iba a hacerlo, ya nadie iba a detenerlo, aunque claro, no esperaba que Chanyeol no estuviera solo sino que su igual de elegante cita se colgara de su brazo con una sonrisa triunfadora y así como se ilusionó en un segundo, con esa misma rapidez perdió toda emoción. Al parecer Chanyeol seguía sin ser el hombre para él y nunca lo sería. No importaba los años que pasaran, siempre serían líneas paralelas.

Decepcionado se despidió de todos para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba un baño de burbujas para quitarse la sensación de perdedor que lo estaba atacado, ni siquiera que Kyungsoo le dijera que quizás no eran nada logró convencerlo de quedarse.

Condujo a casa mientras reproducía a Matthew Wilder una y otra vez. Quería ser positivo, pensar que había muchos peces más en el mundo, pero no podía, se sentía como una verdadera basura. No dejaba de pensar que el trabajo lo había consumido demasiado a tal punto que ya le sería imposible encontrar a alguien.

¿Era mucho pedir alguien con quien dormir abrazados? Que le hiciera arrumacos cuando llegara a casa, cenar juntos y ver maratones de películas por un día completo. No era tan exigente y tenía mucho que ofrecer también. Un departamento, auto propio, buen salario y un cuerpo proporcionado además de una cara agradable, entonces ¿por qué parecía una tarea imposible encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera? ¿Había algo malo en él que no había sido capaz de notar? Kyungsoo decía que no, que pese a ser un poco irritante era una buena persona y muy dulce además de perseverante y esforzada.

Ya en casa se quitó toda la ropa mientras llenaba la bañera de sales aromáticas y espuma, no había nada más que quisiera hacer aparte de relajarse, pero la imagen de Chanyeol con su cita no salía de su cabeza, es decir, Chanyeol parecía material de esposo. Guapo y agradable, de buen temperante y con un humor. Tomó la empresa de su padre y la dirigió de la manera más eficiente. La había expandido y convertido casi en un imperio más grande de lo que ya era, pero siempre, siempre parecía ser tan imposible para él tenerlo.

En la secundaria había sido tan tímido para acercarse, solo pensaba en convertirse en un famoso periodista, por eso estudio tan duro como pudo y se esforzó cada día para cumplir sus sueños incluso si eso significo alejarse cada vez más de su enamoramiento infantil, pero ahora que era un adulto completo también parecía ser nada para Chanyeol. La vida no podía ser así de injusta por siempre.

Cansado por el largo día terminó el baño antes de lo esperado, para dirigirse hacia la cama. Estaría mejor después de dormir incluso si la cama parecía demasiado grande y fría para una sola persona. La suavidad de sus sábanas lo reconfortó aunque fuera un poco y al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada el sueño definitivamente lo venció. Lo último que pensó al dormirse en que sus hijos con Chanyeol serían realmente lindos.

La noche pareció mucho más corta que lo acostumbrado, pero era de esperarse, su cuerpo había estado agotado así que cualquier hora de sueño parecía poco, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Podría tratarse de las paredes celestes de la habitación cuando su departamento solo tenía paredes de diferentes tonalidades de gris o quizás lo era la luz que entraba única ventana de la habitación o los fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban como si fuera a escapar. La acción normal de la mayoría de las personas sería gritar, pero él no era cualquier persona y estaba entrenado para no perder la calma ante nada, además de que sus ojos captaron una cuna justo a su lado a tan solo un par de pasos. Por eso lentamente se giró para saber quién lo había secuestrado o le estaba jugando esa terrible broma de mal gusto. Si se trataba de Kyungsoo lo haría morder el polvo.

Pero su flujo de pensamientos se detuvo al ver a nadie más que Chanyeol, con el cabello despeinado, una expresión relajada y con una ligera camisa gris que dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos bien trabajados del ceñido material ¿acaso estaba alucinando?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llegar a una respuesta cuando esos enormes ojos negros se abrieron, dedicándole una sonrisa perezosa y nada extrañada o incomoda. ―Buen día, príncipe ¿cómo dormiste?

―¿Estás haciéndome una broma muy elaborada, Park Chanyeol? Por favor déjame ir y no llamaré a la policía. – exclamó con voz seria, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las hermosas facciones del hombre frente a él, eso era un secuestro y por muy guapo que fuera el perpetuador no iba a permitirlo.

―¿De qué estás hablando, mi pequeño príncipe? – preguntó Chanyeol tratando de abrazarlo, cosa que evitó alejándose lo suficiente.

―¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Si quiera te acuerdas de mi nombre? – Chanyeol le dio una sonrisa burlesca, pero al notar que estaba hablando muy en serio pareció no entender nada, aun así respondió.

―Estaba durmiendo después de un agotador día de cambiar muchos pañales, amamantar a nuestra bolita pequeña además de alimentar a todos nuestros revoltosos, estás en nuestra casa, la casa desde que nació Sarang y por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, Park Baekhyun, también recuerdo que tienes veinticinco años, tu apellido de soltero era Byun y que tenemos cuatro adorables hijos.

―¿Hijos? Yo no tengo hijos, Park Chanyeol, tampoco estoy casado ¿de qué estás hablando? Me estás asustando, por favor, dime cómo llegué… – Ni siquiera pudo terminar su pedido cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia y de ahí aparecieron dos pequeños niños de no más de siete años, uno especialmente parecido a Chanyeol y una niña que tenía mucho de él, el parecido era asombroso, todo se estaba tornando tan extraño.

―Papá, Minyuoug no quiere prestarme la tableta y hoy es mi turno de usarla. – la pequeña niña sin miedo se lanzó hacia la cama para ubicarse en su regazo, lo que lo tenso en muchos niveles.

―No es justo, papá, Sarang rompió la suya ¿por qué debo prestarle la mía? Deberían castigarla por romper la suya, no castigarme a mí. – el niño se subió a la cama también, acercándose hacia él.

―Niños, no molesten a papá, no se siente muy bien hoy, parece que tuvo un mal sueño así que sean cuidadosos con él. – explicó Chanyeol sin perder esa dulce sonrisa.

Pero todo eso comenzaba asustarlo ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? ¿Quién le estaba jugando esa broma tan extraña? Él no tenía hijos y si los tuviera sería capaz de recordarlo, no podía ser cierto, el aire comenzaba a faltarle cuando un llanto se abrió paso en toda la habitación.

―Oh oh, se despertó Jihyunnie. – la pequeña niña sin despegar su mirada de la tableta comentó como si nada, todo ese enredo estaba haciendo que su cabeza doliera.

Chanyeol rodeó la cama para llegar hasta la cuna de dónde sacó un rechoncho bebé que lloraba con los puños y los ojos apretados. Chanyeol besó todo su rostro antes de entregárselo sin darle posibilidad a negarse.

―Tiene hambre. – comentó el alto volviendo a su lado de la cama mientras le entregaba lo que parecía ser su teléfono al niño más grande.

―¿Y qué quieres que hago yo? Tráele un biberón. – musitó de mala gana y aunque el bebé se caló un poco después de llegar a su brazos aun no dejaba de llorar.

―Príncipe, tú odias los biberones ¿de qué hablas? Aliméntalo como siempre. – Chanyeol parecía tomar todo eso como un juego, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite ¿cómo era posible que todos actuaran tan normales? Además de decirle que amamantara un niño que obviamente no había dado a luz ¿cómo iba a darle leche?

Reacomodó al niño en sus brazos buscando su mirada, lo interesante de eso fue que cuando ambos pares de ojos se conectaron sintió algo especial, un especie de lazo que nunca antes había experimentado y en ese momento un poco de leche escurrió de sus pezones, espera un segundo ¿acaba de brotar leche de su cuerpo?

Estaba asustado, pero el niño actuó con normalidad, buscando su pecho que fue fácilmente descubierto por la enorme sudadera que estaba usando, al menos dos tallas más grandes y con una gran abertura donde se suponía estaba el cuello.

Cuando la pequeña boca se aferró a su pezón sintió pánico, no solo estaba saliendo leche de su cuerpo, sino que esos niños lo estaban llamando papá con total naturalidad y Park Chanyeol, su amor imposible lo había estado llamando con motes dulces además de decirle que estaban casados.

Se negaba a creer esas mentiras, pero al echar otro vistazo en la habitación pudo ver perfectamente los cuadros de ellos, de lo que parecía ser su familia. Había un cuadro de bodas donde Chanyeol y él parecían una dulce pareja. Otra donde usaba un overol de mezclilla y una sudadera amarilla con un enorme vientre y a menos que haya tenido un tumor en ese momento supuso que esa foto fue de algún momento cuando estaba embarazado. Había otras cuatro fotos, todas de él en el hospital sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en una manta junto con Chanyeol, todo, todo era muy convincente.

Jodida mierda ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ¿S-Se suponía que esa era su vida? ¿Su verdadera vida?


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Dormía junto con JinHyun, abrazados fuertemente uno al otro porque las mañanas se habían vuelto especialmente frías, su pequeño cuerpecito se sentía tan cálido contra su pecho que se sentía aún más adormecido, pero escuchó el sonido de pisaditas en dirección a su cuarto, poco después alguien hizo un enorme esfuerzo para subirse a la cama, justo a su lado.

―Papi. –escuchó la linda vocecita de Minyoung mientras sus pequeñas manos se envolvía en su cintura, los dedos de su hijo se sentían fríos contra su piel, por eso se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Minyoung rio cuando respiró contra su cuello, pero prontamente se sintió igual de adormecido.

Pensó que sería la única interrupción de la mañana, pero luego de Minyoung llegó SeoHun acurrucándose también contra su costado y cuando despertó pasado mediodía porque JiHyun estaba metiendo su dedo en su boca notó que todos sus pequeños estaban en la cama junto a él y Chanyeol.

El más alto estaba despierto revisando su teléfono con Sarang acostada sobre su pecho y JiHyun en su otro costado, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Chanyeol le sonrió ampliamente, con esos enormes ojos brillantes.

―Buen día, príncipe. –Chanyeol le dio un corto beso en los labios, los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior le golpearon como un tren a toda velocidad, no tardando en enrojecerse.

―Buen día. –respondió con voz algo pastosa, su garganta dolía un poco al igual que su zona baja ahora que era capaz de percatarse, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos hasta que la punzada desapareciera aunque fuera un poco.

―Ten, cariño. –Chanyeol le tendió un vaso con agua tibia y una pastilla que estaban sobre el tocador, supo que su mirada era de intriga cuando Chanyeol se explicó, ―Es para el dolor.

Dicho eso tomó las cosas que le estaban entregando, se levantó poco a poco cuidando no despertar a sus bebés que seguían perfectamente dormidos. Chanyeol dejó su teléfono hacia un lado para dedicarle su completa atención.

―¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Chanyeol acarició su cabello lentamente, dedicándole esa mirada amorosa a la que se estaba acostumbrando tan bien.

―¿Hacer hoy? Solo quiero estar en cama todo el día. –respondió acurrucándose contra Chanyeol lo más que pudo, ya que de por medio estaba JiHyun, que aunque despierto parecía aun no tener ganas de jugar como siempre. ―Me duele todo el cuerpo.

―Pero les prometimos a los niños hacer algo divertido. –comentó Chanyeol sin dejar de peinar sus cabellos, sus manos eran tan cálidas y agradables.

―Puedes ir con ellos sin mí. –musitó sonriendo ante los arrumacos, normalmente no recibía esa clase de caricias en su vida pasada, pero desde que tenía a Chanyeol y a sus hijos era muy amado, aunque los toques de sus hijos eran algo brucos, los besos y abrazos lo compensaban.

―No creo que Minyoung y SeoHun quieran salir sin ti, ya sabes cómo son. –Chanyeol señaló a los dos pequeños que estaban aferrados a él como si fueran pequeños koalas, suspiró largamente, sabía que Chanyeol tenía razón.

―Supongo que podría ser algo que no implique moverme mucho ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo? –razonó mientras se estiraban plácidamente, la pastilla comenzaba a surtir efecto y eliminaba el dolor.

―Por mí está bien, mi príncipe. –Chanyeol besó sus labios una vez más, pero el movimiento logró despertar a Minyoung quien refregándose los ojos los saludó a ambos.

―¿Qué tal dormiste? –le preguntó a su hijo mientras lo peinaba un poco, al igual que Chanyeol había hecho con él.

―Bien, –su hijo le dedicó una linda sonrisa somnolienta, ―pero tengo hambre, papi. –respondió Minyoung para terminarlo con un bostezo adorable.

―¿Qué quieres desayunar? –acarició la pequeña nariz de Minyoung mientras la veía pensar muy duro pese a que sabía que terminaría eligiendo lo mismo que siempre.

―¡Cereal! –gritó Minyoung logrando despertar a SeoHun, quien puso mala cara al ser despertado de esa forma, pero se tranquilizó al verlo a su lado.

―Bien, vamos a desayunar. –Besó las mejillas regordetas de todos sus hijos antes de ponerse de pie, con mucho dolor en cuanto notó que el ardor no desaparecía del todo, aun así tuvo que ser fuerte y cargar a SeoHun, que como siempre, quería ser cargado en cualquier momento del día. Ni siquiera JiHyun que era solo un bebé era tan dependiente como SeoHun.

Con cuidado y cojeando un poco llegó a la cocina, Minyoung lo siguió de cerca, ansioso por comer su delicioso cereal. Chanyeol prometió alcanzarlo después de despertar a Sarang y cambiarle el pañal a JiHyun, no fue difícil prepararles un tazón de cereal a todos y un biberón junto a frutas picadas para SeoHun.

Minyoung parecía estar extremadamente feliz esa mañana, probablemente por haber dormido tanto y junto a ellos en la cama grande. Compartía el buen humor de todos esa mañana, la noche con Chanyeol, pese al inicio algo doloroso, terminó del todo bien, había cumplido todas sus expectativas y de alguna manera ahora se sentía radiante.

―Papi ¿te golpeaste la pierna? –preguntó Minyoung con la boca llena, sin dejar de comer.

―¿Por qué preguntas, bebé? –dejó a SeoHun en su sillita cuidando no botar nada de la mesa, pese a que SeoHunnie se quejara porque quería comer con él en brazos, lo que no haría porque quería tomar algo de té caliente y la posibilidad que por casualidad derramara algo del líquido sobre su hijo le asustaba.

―Estás caminando raro. –explicó Minyoung logrando que sus orejas se pusieran rojas producto de la vergüenza, no tenía idea qué decirle a su hijo respecto a eso, la verdad no era una opción, eso sin duda era contenido para mayores de edad.

―Oh, sí es que me golpee la pierna con la mesita de noche, no te preocupes. –sonrió lo más amplio que pudo tratando de convencerlo, lo que funcionó perfectamente porque Minyoung no insistió más en el tema.

No creía poder seguir con eso, la próxima vez que hiciera algo con Chanyeol se preocuparía de que los niños no estuvieran casa.

Baekhyun se entretuvo sacando y poniendo el chupón en la boca de JiHyun una y otra vez. El bebé parecía cansado y pronto se hastió de la burla, amenazando con ponerse a llorar por lo que tuvo que actuar rápido, colocarle el chupón en la boca y abrazarlo antes de que despertara a los niños dormidos. Era sábado y ya había pasado otra semana sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, comenzaba a perder la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Chanyeol tuvo que ir al trabajo hasta el mediodía dejándolo a solas con la enorme responsabilidad de cuidarlos a todos, al menos hasta que llegaran. Eso le ponía algo inquieto, ya que normalmente en día de clases solo se preocupaba de ir a dejar a los niños a la escuela, podía cuidar de JiHyun y SeoHun, pero a todos juntos parecía ser un caos más que nada, pero no tenía más opción que tratar que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

JiHyun después de comer se quedó tranquilamente en la cama junto a él. Ese bebé era tan parecido a Chanyeol que era impresionante, los mismos ojos enormes con una boquita carnosa y roja, su cabello era también negro y liso además de esas orejas tan características, Minyoung también guardaba mucho parecido con Chanyeol a excepción de que tenía su boca más pequeña y sonriente como la suya y tampoco tenía esas orejas tan prominentes mientras que Sarang tenía un largo cabello negro, perfectamente liso del que su hermano menor, JiHyun, adoraba colgarse logrando que ella llorara cuando lo tiraba con demasiada insistencia, tenían también la forma de sus ojos dormidos, pero con el tamaño de Chanyeol, el resto era igual a él, y SeoHun era su viva copia al igual que JiHyun lo era de Chanyeollie.

Era algo curioso tener mini clones en casa y aunque no se encontraba particularmente atractivo cuando veía las lindas mezclas que había hecho con su... _esposo_ creía firmemente que sus genes estaban bendecidos porque tenía los niños más bellos del mundo. O al menos de eso estaba seguro mientras acariciaba al pancita de JiHyun quien ya había caído rendido después de tomar un poco de leche.

También tenía sueño y estaba por volver a dormirse cuando recibió un mensaje, por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Chanyeol, pero al revisar el remitente se dio cuenta que era su amigo Kyungsoo, del que no sabía hace un bien tiempo.

**Soo:**

_Hoy iré a tu casa, haz esa sopa de pollo que te queda tan bien y brochetas. Llevaré la cerveza y una sin alcohol para ti. |08.29|_

¿Sopa de pollo? ¿Brochetas? Aun no sabía hacer nada de eso, recién estaba aprendiendo a hacer cosas nuevas después de haber quemado un pollo y ¿por qué se suponía que él tenía que beber cerveza sin alcohol? No era justo, le gustaba el alcohol en su cerveza.

Estaba haciendo pucheros cuando la puerta fue abierta. Minyoung se estaba frotando los ojos con insistencia, usaba su pijama con dibujos de perritos adorables y su cabello estaba hecho una mota de algodón. El pequeño no tardó en escalar la cama y recostarse a su lado. ―Papi. –dijo Minyoung mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y volvía a dormir como si nada, la facilidad con la que los niños se dormían no dejaba de parecerle impresionante.

Siguió su ejemplo durmiéndose abrazado a esas dos mini réplicas de Chanyeol. El olor a fresas y bebé que emanaban de ambos respectivamente eran muy agradables, pero no duró demasiado, desperté unos cuarenta minutos después con Minyoung acariciando su rostro con aquellas manos gorditas y especialmente cálidas. No pudo evitar sonreír, esa clase de caricias siempre la hacían sentir bien.

―Buen día, cariño. –saludó mientras dejaba un beso sobre la mejilla llena de su pequeño.

―Papi, quiero jugo de naranja. –comentó Minyoung con la voz un poco rasposa sin siquiera devolverle el saludo, una cosa muy común en los niños al parecer, suspirando se puso de pie para ir por delicioso vaso de jugo para el mayor de los hijos. En cuanto se lo entregó Minyoung lo agradeció y bebió menos de un cuarto del contenido.

Era sin duda una mañana perezosa, aunque ya podía intuir que pronto tanto Sarang como SeoHun iban a despertarse exigiendo su desayuno, además venía su amigo Soo, quizás pudiera conseguir un poco de información con él sin que le creyeron un loco, él siempre había sido su confidente más íntimo, debía creerle, las divagaciones de su mente provocaron que no fuera capaz de reconocer los pasos en dirección a su habitación hasta que la puerta fue estrellada con brutalidad contra la pared, logrando que diera un salto del susto y que su corazón latiera a un ritmo desbocado.

―Papá quiero galletas. – Sarang que no era nada delicada como su hermano mayor fue corriendo hasta la cama y ya sobre ella empezó a dar brincos como loca, tuvo que tomar a JiHyun en brazos para evitar que no fuera a aplastarlo en medio de sus juegos. ―También quiero tortitas con chocolate... –ella se distrajo observando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, ―¿qué es eso? –apuntó, ―¿Jugo de naranja? También quiero.

Sin decir nada le entregó el vaso con aun suficiente líquido en él, ella lo aceptó gustosa sin siquiera decir un gracias, probablemente así se sentían sus padres cuando ni siquiera les agradecía los lindos gestos que tenían para con él.

Aunque ya había aprendido que Sarang prefería a Chanyeol sobre todos, ella no era demasiado cariñosa con él o tan atenta como el resto de sus hijos y eso aunque le hacía sentir un poco mal se conformaba con el resto de sus bebés, era satisfactorio saber que al menos tres de sus hijos lo preferían a él y solo a él. Tanto Minyoun, SeoHun como Jihyunnie lo preferían y lo dejaban bastante claro al hacer escándalos cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Hablando de un tercer hijo recordó que SeoHun aún no se había levantado. Era momento de levantarlos a todos para ir a desayunar en familia, se puso de pie primero para bañar a JiHyun, Minyoung insistió en ayudar así que terminó con su hijo mayor y él haciendo un esfuerzo porque JiHyunnie no los salpicara, desde que descubrió que si lanzaba los patitos con suficiente fuerza o golpeaba el agua con sus palmas abiertas podía hacer que el agua volara no dejaba de hacerlo.

En cuanto terminaron se dedicaron a vestir a JiHyun para después dejarlo en la cuna. Ayudó a Minyoung y a Sarang a lavarse los dientes, vigilando que lo hicieran correctamente, luego lavó sus rostros y manos muy bien. Era muy agotador hacerlo solo y eso que aún quedaba SeoHun, a quien tuvo que ir a buscar directamente a su cuarto

Pero logró que todos desayunaran juntos en la mesa como una familia normal. Hizo totillas con chipas de chocolate y crema solo porque quería consentir a los niños y seguir siendo el papi más lindo (de alguna manera siempre se encontraba compitiendo por ser el papi cool frente a sus hijos).

JiHyun tomó una tortita y trató de comerla pese a su falta de dientes, era un escenario tan lindo que tuvo que tomar una foto para enviársela a Chanyeol quien respondió con una carita llorando diciendo lo mucho que quería estar ahí con ellos y que lamentaba tener que llegar un poco más tarde de lo que había previsto porque tenía más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

Y aunque no estaba feliz del todo al menos así tendría tiempo para hablar con Kyungsoo sin interrupciones.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó tratando de limpiar y haciendo a medias la comida que Soo le había pedido, estaba desesperado porque nunca había hecho una sopa de pollo, por eso tuvo que recurrir a alguien por ayuda.

―Sarang ¿estás segura que no sabes cómo hago mi sopa? –preguntó después de sentar a su hija sobre los mesones de la cocina y darle una galleta para ver si eso la ayudaba a recordar.

―No, papi, pero quizás lo anotaste en tu libreta grande. –respondió ella con la cara llena de migas.

―¿Qué libreta? –preguntó ansioso, esperando que ella no notara demasiado su forma extraña de actuar.

―Tu libreta, papi. –Ella no dijo más, pidiéndole que la bajara para ir a jugar con sus hermanos, dejándolo a solas con el mismo problema que al principio y una interrogante más en la lista.

Decidió que como no podía hacer una sopa de pollo haría suficientes brochetas, algunas especiales según los gustos de cada niño. A Minyoung le dejó solo carne porque sabía bien que de todas formas la quitaría, para Sarang algo más diverso y para SeoHun lo que fuera siempre que no llevara ajos y pimentones.

Cuando escuchó la puerta ser tocada no pudo evitar sentirse expectante, no sabía que esperar de Kyungsoo, no tenía idea de qué había sido de su vida en esa realidad ¿seguiría siendo un periodista o también tendría familia?

En cuanto abrió Kyungsoo entró con normalidad, los niños corrieron a saludarlo como si lo conocieran de siempre y su amigo correspondió el saludo, lo que le dio una leve incomodidad, Soo era lo único que tenía de su otra vida y por alguna razón esperaba que se sintiera extrañado por ese escenario tan particular, pero su amigo parecía suficientemente acostumbrado a él.

Los niños los dejaron solos en cuanto tuvieron suficientes brochetas, excepto SeoHun que se sentó en su regazo, obligando a JiHyun a permanecer en su sillita alta. Después de que Kyungsoo diera un par de sorbos se atrevió a preguntar.

―¿No notas algo extraño en mí? –preguntó nervioso, quizás, solo quizás Kyungsoo también estaba fingiendo estar bien con todo eso, actuar con normalidad en un ambiente extraño porque también se había acostumbrado.

―Estás...¿más delgado? –Kyungsoo realmente no tenía idea, lo supo cuando sus ojos no mostraban más que confusión ante su pegunta.

―Sí, eso es. –respondió enfocando su mirada en su hijo, cuidando que no se atragantara con nada que se echara en la boca.

―Te lo dije, ibas a perder el peso que ganaste en tu último embarazo, no tenías que preocuparte de nada, además apuesto a que Chanyeol está encantado contigo como siempre lo ha estado, desde que puso sus ojos en ti, nunca ha mirado a nadie más. –Kyungsoo dio un largo trago a su cerveza, dijo todo con tal calma que le quedó perfectamente claro que _ese Kyungsoo_ siempre había pertenecido a ese mundo y a menos que le preguntara cosas que quería saber de _su pasado_ no le sería de mucha ayuda.

―¿Sabes? Hablando de eso –Inventó una mentira sobre la marcha, ―quiero hacer algo especial para Chanyeol, y estaba recopilando información de cuando iniciamos, ya sabes, las primeras citas y todo eso ¿crees que tengas algo que aportar al respecto? –sonrió tratando de no parecer fingido ni nada parecido.

―Sé menos que tú, eso es obvio ¿en qué podría ayudarte yo? –Kyungsoo parecía escéptico, quizás no se veía tan convincente como creía.

―Oh, ya sabes, aportar detalles, tener otra perspectiva siempre es buena, cuéntame tu versión. –SeoHun le entregó el palito de una brocheta después de comer todo su contenido, eso lo ayudó a no tener que mirar directamente a los enormes ojos de Kyungsoo.

―Bueno, teníamos diecisiete y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de escuela, preparándonos para entrar en la universidad de Corea, eras del comité de la escuela así que estabas planeando el baile, fue ahí donde te armaste de valor y le pediste bailar después de que te dije que Chanyeol no te había despegado la mirada desde que le pediste que moviera esas sillas. –Kyungsoo rodó los ojos con mofa, ―Te enteraste que Chanyeol había terminado con su novio así que empezaste a salir con él por un año completo, aplicaste a la universidad que queríamos, fuiste aceptado ero te diste cuenta que estabas esperando a Minyoung así que casaste y fuiste a vivir con Chanyeol, han estado juntos desde eso. –terminó Kyungsoo quien parecía más concentrado en seguir comiendo que darle todo lujo de detalles.

―¿Eso es todo? –preguntó con un evidente tono de decepción que Kyungsoo claramente notó.

―No lo sé todo, Baekhyun, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, si no recuerdas todo con exactitud lee ese diario tuyo donde anotas todo.

―¡¿Diario?! –preguntó con más emoción de la que debería, logrando incluso que SeoHun diera un salto y JiHyun que estaba a punto de dormirse en su sillita se pusiera a llorar al ser asustado, supo que la había cagado cuando Kyungsoo le dio esa mirada inquisidora. ―Oh sí, diario, mi diario, ese diario, claro, claro, después le echaré un vistazo y veré qué puedo sacar de ahí.

Kyungsoo que parecía no creerle ni una sola palabra asintió, tenía que ser menos descuidado con sus reacciones o terminaría llamando demasiado la atención, pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía un diario que podía servirle de ayuda, el problema es que no sabía dónde exactamente estaba esa cosa.

Y si era un diario se suponía que tenía que estar bien escondida, tampoco la había visto ninguna de las veces que había limpiado la habitación, tenía que encontrar esa cosa como fuera.   
  
  


  
  
  
La misión de encontrar el diario había fallado miserablemente, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. Iba a actuar natural hasta que los hallara y pudiera descubrir algo de ese supuesto pasado del que no tenía idea y que le inquietaba un poco. Actuar natural, eso era lo que hacía.

Se suponía que ese era día de hacer la despensa, al menos eso habían dicho los niños cuando llegaron de la escuela, muy emocionados por acompañarlo. Por eso, con todo el nerviosismo que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo se embarcó en dirección al supermercado, era la primera vez que hacía las compras solo, las otras veces Chanyeol lo había acompañado o simplemente iba él después del trabajo.

Pero ahora era su turno, por eso estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, con el carrito listo para ser usado. JiHyun estaba en el asiento propio del carrito, SeoHun estaba dentro donde se debía echar los productos comiendo un poco de fruta que se había encargado de picar especialmente para él, Minyoung junto a Sarang estaban agarrados de sus costados prometiendo ser buenos, pero tenían esa mirada cómplice que prometía problemas. Iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Lo confirmó en cuanto puso un pie dentro, sus hijos mayores corrieron en diferentes direcciones, dejándolo hecho un lio nervioso, procuró alcanzarlos antes de que fueran más lejos pero era una tarea difícil considerando que también debía arrastrar el carrito con sus otros dos bebés, cuando les dio alcance les dejó muy claro que estaba absolutamente prohibido hacer eso otra vez si es que no querían tener un castigo, todo eso con voz dura y alta, tal como su madre lo reprendía a él cuando era niño y hacía algo mal.

Minyoung se puso a llorar cuando le levantó la voz, sin siquiera decir mucho su bebé ya era un lío lloroso mientras Sarang que se mostró altiva y orgullosa apenas dio una disculpa que no sonó del todo sincera para luego seguirlo sin agregar nada más. Definitivamente ella había heredado su personalidad orgullosa que no le gustaba admitir sus errores, pero luego se ocuparía de ella.

Logró calmar a su hijo mayor después de un rato diciéndole palabras dulces y pequeños besos como sabía Minyoung adoraba, aunque como Sarang estaba de morros y se negó a ser acariciada o besada simplemente la dejó en paz para que se calmara sola. Prefirió enfocar su atención en el resto de los niños, sobre todo en su primogénito, los ojos de Minyoung aún estaban algo rojos y su respiración era un poco agitada pese a que ya le había dado varios besos para hacerlo sentir mejor, al parecer su hijo no solo había heredado la apariencia de su otro padre sino su sensibilidad porque si no no se explicaba de donde la había sacado, él nunca había sido así de niño.

―E-Este es el cereal que me gusta. –comentó Minyoung aun medio sollozante en cuanto vio la caja llena de colores en el enorme pasillo repleto de cereales de todo tipo, ni siquiera recordaba cual era el cereal de cada uno, normalmente solo le daba el mismo a todos, aunque eso explicaba porque Sarang no había querido desayunar cereales el último tiempo.

―Claro, bebé. –Tomó la caja señalada y la dejó junto al resto de las cosas. ―¿Cuál es el que te gusta a ti, Sarang? –preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija, su espeso cabello negro caía por sus hombros libremente, pero ocultaban parte de su lindo rostro de muñeca.

―Tú deberías saberlo ¿no? –lo cuestionó sin rodeos, ―Eres mi papi. –agregó ella con un desafío no propio de alguien de tan solo cinco años.

―Papi no puede recordarlo todo, cielo, debes ayudarlo de vez en cuando. –sonrió tratando de parecer casual, casi se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida, no podía ser que ahora su propia hija quisiera mortificarlo y todo por un pequeño regaño, pronto encontraría ese diario, en su otra vida tenía la costumbre de anotar cada pequeña cosa, hasta el más insignificante detalle, quizás aquí hacia lo mimo y encontraría su biblia.

―Papi lo sabría, papi lo sabe todo, él sabe que nos gusta y que no, además es lindo y nunca nos grita. –Sarang se cruzó de brazos para demostrar su ya de por sí evidente enojo, pero aun así era bueno saber qué era lo que la había puesto tan furiosa.

―Puedo equivocarme también, además te grité porque estaba muy preocupado por ti, los amo mucho y no quiero que nada malo les pase. –trató de acariciar el cabello de su hija, pero ella no se lo permitió, alejándose un par de pasos sin mirar atrás, logrando que suspirara frustrado, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y si eso sucedía se vería en la obligación de decírselo a Chanyeol para que él hiciera algo, había notado como su hija siempre le hacía más caso a las órdenes de su esposo que a las suyas.

―Éste es el que le gusta a Sarang, papi y éste es el que le gusta a SeoHun. –Minyoung tomó dos cajas de cereales diferentes y las puso en el carrito mientras le dedicaba una de sus lindas sonrisa sin algunos dientes que era sin duda una de las cosas más lindas que existía junto al hoyuelo de SeoHun y las extensas pestañas de JiHyun.

―¿Qué haría sin ti? –respondió mientras besaba las mejillas regordetas de su hijo una y otra vez, logrando que riera en voz alta, captando la atención de todos, incluso de Sarang quien se afirmó del carrito sin atreverse a acercarse pese a que era obvio que ella también quería un abrazo.

Rodó los ojos mentalmente antes de agacharse a su nivel y extender los brazos para que ella corriera hacia él. Sarang dudó un poco, pero como era de esperarse de una niña pequeña, terminó corriendo a protegerse en sus brazos, donde se dejó mimar un buen rato antes de darle otra disculpa, esta vez sincera, no podía permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo con los niños así que prefirió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque si comenzaba a preocuparse, últimamente Sarang solía mostrarse algo esquiva con él, como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva, era como si ella...como si ella pudiera notar que había algo extraño en él, algo que todos los demás habían sido incapaces de ver, incluso SeoHun quien era el más apegado a él (aunque SeoHunnie no hablaba mucho así que era difícil saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en realidad).

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí ¿un mes? ¿Más? ¿Menos? Ya no estaba tan seguro, no era el momento para que alguien se diera cuenta del error, ya se estaba acostumbrando y aunque le gustaba la idea de volver a su casa, a su soltería, a su departamento en UN Village, a su vida privada menos agitada que esa que llevaba ahora no quería dejar solo a sus pequeños y a Chanyeol, sobre todo a Chanyeol, el hombre era el esposo perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. La respuesta a su necesidad de romance imperiosa.

Sería difícil olvidarse de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel contra su piel, dormir a su lado, despertarse con sus suaves beso o la forma tan amorosa en que le hacía el amor, lo quería, quería seguir con eso porque Chanyeol valía cada segundo difícil que tuviera ahí y los niños...eran sus niños, los amaba de alguna manera que no hallaba explicación. Olvidarse de la forma en que SeoHun colgaba de su cadera porque quería estar con él siempre, o los abrazos de oso que Minyoung le daba cada vez que no se veían por un par de hora, la boquita de JiHyun contra su pecho y la manera en que se conectaban sus miradas, inclusos esos momentos a solas con Sarang cuando peinaba sus largos cabellos mientras ella le contaba mil y un historias de lo que había hecho en la escuela o la razón de por qué estaba enojada con su hermano o simplemente u explicación de por qué debía casarse con su papá Chanyeol cuando fuera mayor. Todas esas cosas eran momentos preciados que atesoraba y que hasta ahora notaba tenían un significado mayor del que creías. Si volvía a casa abruptamente los extrañaría.

Sarang solo debía aguantar un poco más, ya solucionaría todo, realmente estaba depositando muchas esperanzas en un tonto diario que aun ni siquiera hallaba, pero no tenía de otra, no imaginaba otra forma de arreglar las cosas. Ya había visto mil veces sus álbumes de fotos tratando de extraer algo de información, pero era en vano, ya no podía sacar nada de ahí que no supiera. Las imágenes aunque claras no daban esa información que más necesitaba como ¿qué cereal les gusta a los niños? ¿Cómo comen sus sándwich? ¿Cómo prefiere su café Chanyeol? ¿Cuáles son sus películas y colores favoritos? ¿Tenían enfermedades? Todas esas cosas que un padre debía sí o sí saber y de las que no tenía la menor idea. Esperaba realmente anotar algo así.  
  
  


  
  
  
JiHyun se estaba aventurando a dar sus primeros pasos, o mejor dicho, intentos de estos. Lo notó cuando cierto día mientras estaba recostado al lado de Chanyeol quien había estado viendo la televisión mientras él tenía a JiHyun recostado en su vientre, cuando de pronto sus piernitas se pusieron rígidas y usó sus manos como apoyó para intentar ponerse de pie.

No duró mucho, pero lo dejó impresionado y a Chanyeol también, desde ese día habían estado intentado que diera más pasos. Por eso ahora estaba de pie frente a su enorme cama, dándole las manos a JiHyun y tratando de estuviera de pie el mayor tiempo posible, su hijo daba un par de brincos para luego dejarse caer sobre su trasero y sonreírle lindamente.

―Vamos JiHyunnie, tú puedes. –Hizo el nuevo intento de ponerlo de pie, pero su bebé solo quería descansar en sus brazos, estaba por tomarlo cuando el resto de sus hijos entraron corriendo. Minyoung y Sarang estaban literalmente agarrándose del cabello, no tenía idea qué había desatado la pelea, pero era obvio que debía detenerla.

Quitó las manos de Minyoung del cabello de Sarang para lograr desenredarlos. Cuando lo hizo notó lo rojos que estaban ambos niños, despeinados y con uno que otro rasguño. Odiaba verlo pelear, odiaba la idea de que se hicieran daño y lo odiaba más que nada porque ambos eran sus hijos y se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar, debían amarse entre ellos también, así como sus papás los amaban, era lo justo.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? –preguntó con voz dura, sabía bien que no debía permitirles continuar así, eran hermanos, debían comportarse como tales, eso quería decir nada de insultos, gritos y mucho menos golpes.

―Sarang me quitó mi tableta, papi, ella siempre quiere lo que es mío. –lloriqueó Minyoung lanzándose a sus muslos para abrazarlos con fuerza mientras su rostro húmedo se escondía contra su pierna.

―Sarang ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de quitarle las cosas a tu hermano? Debes ser más cuidadosa con tus pertenencias, con tu padre les compramos a ambos lo mismo para evitar esta clase de peleas, discúlpate con Minyoung. –ordenó tratando de parecer lo suficientemente severo, eso ya era un hábito en su hija, Chanyeol solía dejarlo pasar y simplemente le prestaba su teléfono a Minyoung para evitar conflictos, pero él no iba a dejar que esa situación continuara. ―Vamos discúlpate. –exigió.

―Perdón, Minyoung. –dijo Sarang después de unos momentos de tensión en los cuales ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer aunque de igual forma terminó rindiéndose, pero estaba lejos de parecer realmente arrepentida, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración errática, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un intenso rojo, en cuanto dijo eso ella se alejó en dirección a la cama, donde se dedicó a jugar con JiHyun mientras ignoraba al resto.

Al menos SeoHun cortó el tenso ambiente pidiendo ser cargado, cosa que hizo solo para tranquilizarlo. Rato después se dio cuenta que no quería seguir con esa molestia, así que se acercó poco a poco a su hija, esperando que ella cooperara con su intento de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? –preguntó tratando de sacar conversación, era perfectamente capaz de notar como ella estaba jugando con los pequeños dedos de su hermano menor sin prestar atención a nadie más.

―Nada. –contestó Sarang sin siquiera mirarlo, tan orgullosa y altiva como siempre.

Eso le sentó mal, Chanyeol estaba pronto a llegar y cuando lo hiciera notaría el descontento de todos, no quería recibir a su esposo con alguna discusión, así que se dispuso a hacer las paces con su hija para que pudieran actuar como la feliz familia que normalmente eran.

―¿Estás segura que no haces nada? –preguntó tratando de que Sarang lo mirara a los ojos, pero sin obtener ningún resultado positivo.

―Sí. –contestó nuevamente sin muchas ganas, incluso dejó a un lado a su hermano para cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el frente como si estuviera muy interesada en la televisión que no mostraba nada.

―A mí me parece que te hace falta –lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más a su hija, cuidando no ser demasiado rápido o brusco y que Sarang terminara marchándose de la habitación, ―...un poco de cosquillas. –musitó después de unos minutos de planearlo, toco rápidamente la barriguita abultada de su hija y aunque logró sacarle unas risas, ella seguía molesta y negándose, pateando a todos lados sin cuidado, fue en una de esas patadas que ella golpeó directamente su nariz, escuchó un sonido repugnante que le dio una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, pero trató de pensar que solo estaba exagerando.

Dolía como la mierda y logró que todos sus hijos emitieran un sonido de sorpresa, iba a decirles que se calmaran, que todo estaba bien, podía notar la preocupación en sus pequeñas caritas dulces, pero en cuanto quitó su mano de la zona afectada, sangre empezó a escurrir, logrando que Minyoung se pusiera a llorar al verlo herido.

―Pa-Papi... –dijo Sarang, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su balbuceo cuando Minyoung furioso se lanzó contra ella, de nuevo estaban peleando frente a él, su nariz al parecer estaba rota y comenzaba a perder los estribos. Sentía sus ojos ardiendo, clara señal de que pronto iba a llorar, cuando la puerta fue abierta todos dieron un brinco por ser atrapados en tan horrible escena.

Chanyeol entró con su usual sonrisa adorable a la habitación, pero en cuanto notó el caos: su nariz sangrante y la pelea de los niños, su mueca se transformó. Su esposo no tardó en acercársele para revisar el estado de su cara y no parecía nada contento con lo que vio.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? –bramó Chanyeol furioso, no lo había visto así de enojado nunca antes, y aunque era tranquilizador que esa furia no fuera dirigida hacia él, tampoco quería que se dirigiera a lo niños.

―Sarang pateó a papi. –respondió Minyoung muy enojado y aun llorando, su sensibilidad le enternecía tanto como le preocupaba.

―¡Fue un accidente! –se defendió Sarang al borde de las lágrimas al verse atacada y sabía que era cierto, dudaba mucho que ella hubiera planeado herirlo, solo había calculado mal, fue más su culpa por insistir con las cosquilla cuando ella dejó claro que no lo quería.

―No, no lo fue, estaba enojada porque papi la regaño. –explicó Minyoung que estaba realmente enojado, al menos era agradable saber que tenía una pequeña persona dispuesta a defenderlo de todo, incluso si se trataba de sus otros hermanos y llorara mientras lo hacía, seguía siendo su pequeño caballero con brillante armadura.

―¿Te duele mucho, mi príncipe? –le preguntó Chanyeol aun sin soltar su rostro, podía ver la genuina preocupación en sus ojos. ―Vamos a necesitar ir al médico, voy a llamar a Jongdae. – Chanyeol se alejó para hacer una llamada por teléfono, momento que Sarang aprovechó para acercársele con una mueca de absoluta tristeza, era solo un accidente que había escalado en proporciones, únicamente eso, un accidente.

―Perdón, papi, no quería hacerte daño. –Ella se lanzó a sus brazos completamente desolada, y no sabía si era por haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que comenzaba a afectarle o era que de cierto modo podía admitir sin problemas que quería mucho a Sarang, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que estaba muy preocupado por consolarla, hacer que dejara de llorar pese a que había sido la causante de su dolor actual, por más que se tratara de un incidente fortuito.

―Está bien, cielo, está bien, hablaremos cuando vuelva, ayuda al tío Jongdae a cuidar de los niños. –comentó mientras la acunaba en su pecho, el lindo vestido rosa de Sarang estaba cubriéndose de sangre producto de su nariz sangrante, pero no tuvo corazón como para hacerla a un lado cuando era obvio que ella lo necesitaba mucho, después de todo, era solo una niña pequeña.

―Estará aquí en cinco minutos. –comentó Chanyeol después de cortar el teléfono, segundos después regresó del baño con una toalla para presionar su nariz herida. ―Cuando regrese vamos a hablar muy seriamente, Sarang. –advirtió, logrando que ella llorara más fuerte pero asintiera ante las palabras de su padre.

Tal como prometió Jongdae (socio de Chanyeol al que se suponía conoció desde la escuela porque era un amigo cercano de su esposo) llegó en menos de cinco minutos, parecía preocupado. En cuanto vio la sangre su rostro se puso pálido, probablemente no lidiaba bien con ella. ―¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse ya. –gruñó Jongdae, evitando mirar como la tolla blanca se tornaba cada vez más sanguinolenta.

―Pronto volveremos, pórtense bien, ayuden al tío Jongdae. –gritó antes de ser arrastrado fuera.

Los niños estaban tan asustado que no respondieron, era obvio tan solo con mirar sus dulces caritas, sino SeoHun se habría puesto a llorar en cuanto salió de la habitación, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso, debía salvar su nariz.

Jongdae observó los ocho pares de ojos que lo admiraban con diferentes emociones, todo había sido un cao instante antes, pero esperaba hacerlo bien de niñero. Si era capaz de manejar una empresa millonaria, sería perfectamente capaz de cuidar de cuatro niños.

O al menos eso creyó antes de que SeoHun se pusiera de pie sobre la cama, con sus ojos llorosos y su labio inferior abultado dirigiéndose a él para finalmente soltar un único y claro, ―¿Y papi? –ahí lo supo, sería un infierno cuidar de esos cuatro niños alterados que solo querían ser consolados por su dulce y tierno papi, el mismo que había sido herido por uno de ellos. Sin duda la lógica de los niños no era muy clara, pero sí era muy exigente porque como si hubiera apretado un botón de pronto los cuatro se pusieron a llorar al unísono mientras murmuraban sin parar el nombre de su papi.

―¿Puedo tomar esos medicamentos? Es que estoy dando de lactar aun. –le preguntó al doctor, habían sido atendidos rápidamente porque Chanyeol tenía contactos, así que su médico familiar había hablado con un especialista para que revisara su nariz, la reacomodara (cosa que dolió como el infierno) y le pusiera una especie de venda con yeso llamada escayola. El dolor seguiría así que se veía obligado a tomar un poco de analgésicos.

En caso de que no funcionara tendría que someterse a una cirugía de reconstrucción de nariz, cosa que quería evitar a como dé lugar, por eso cuidaría no golpearse otra vez y seguir todas las indicaciones que el médico le dio.

―Por supuesto, –el médico respondió a su duda sobre si los analgésicos podrían afectar su lactancia, ―estaba revisando la ficha que me envió tu doctor y noté que tenías un bebé pequeño, no te preocupes, esos son completamente seguros para ambos.

―Muchas gracias, doctor. –respondió Chanyeol ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, su esposo había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con dulzura cuando sentía mucho dolor. Qué lindo era tener alguien que te amara tanto como para incluso estar juntos en los peores momentos. De saber que Chanyeol resultaría ser así se hubiera acercado sí o sí durante la escuela, perdió una valiosa oportunidad producto de sus inseguridades y timidez, pero al menos en ese mundo no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

Chanyeol condujo de vuelta a casa sosteniendo su mano en todo momento, era tan atento que le hacía sentir cientos de insectos en su estómago.

―Voy a hablar seriamente con Sarang, no puedo creer que te hiciera esto. –comentó Chanyeol en medio del viaje, ―La voy a castigar donde más le duele.

―No seas tan serio con ella, fue un accidente. –explicó acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano más grande que la suya. ―Además ya estaba suficientemente asustada cuando nos fuimos, los hijos nunca queremos herir a nuestros padres, muchos menos a los _papis_ , eso sí tendrás que regañarle sobre eso de que siempre está tomando las cosas de sus hermanos y eso no es justo para ellos.

―Tienes razón...en todo. –Chanyeol suspiró largamente, podía intuir que a su esposo le dolía mucho tener que castigar a los niños y por eso lo evitaba a toda costa, ―Pero estaba tan preocupado cuando te vi sangrando, fui demasiado duro con ella.

―Lo fuiste, pero ya tendrás tiempo de hablar calmadamente con ella ¿bien? – Chanyeol asintió con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa, besando su mano poco después, pequeños gestos como ese eran los que lo hacían sentir cada vez más enamorado.

Aunque Sarang y Chanyeol sí se arreglaron, ella terminó siendo castigada sin tableta por una semana, pero no parecía tan preocupada, ella tenía toda su atención en él. Abrazándolo y llorando contra su pecho mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Como el padre que era (y se sentí) aceptó sus disculpas y la tranquilizó lo suficiente, ella realmente quería dormir con él esa noche, pero tuvo que explicarle que no se podría porque estaba especialmente delicado hasta que su nariz sanara. Ella lo entendió, pero aun así no pudo abandonar su habitación hasta que Sarang estuvo profundamente dormida porque de lo contrario ella no quería soltar su mano.  
  
  


  
  
  
Baekhyun estaba tranquilamente doblando un montón de ropa con JiHyun babeando una galleta sobre la cama. Estaba por terminar el primer canasto cuando escuchó un poderoso llanto a través de toda la casa seguido de un fuerte, ― _Papi_.

De forma inmediata corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, desde que estaba con los niños sus sentidos se habían intensificado de manera que podía reconocer diferentes llantos, ese en específico era de dolor, abrumado porque solo habían tres personas en casa en ese momento: JiHyun, SeoHun y él, y sí él y JiHyun estaba bien solo podía haber una persona que estaba llorando y eso le causaba un mayor estremecimiento.

Como era de esperarse, se trataba de su pequeño SeoHunnie, pero seguía sin entender la razón de su llanto mientras éste seguía sollozando un fuerte papi, papi, como una mantra. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo verlo. El diminuto dedo de SeoHun había sido aplastado contra la puerta. Con cuidado lo sacó, percatándose de la pequeña herida de su hijo, con cuidado lo abrazó mientras besaba su dedito una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento SeoHun había dejado la habitación sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo llevó a su baño donde se encargó de aplicarle agua fría en la zona afectada mientras SeoHun seguía llorando en sus brazos hasta que finalmente, poco a poco y gracias a muchos besos logró calmarlo.

―No debes meter tus dedos ahí, bebito. –le explicó mientras se sentaban en la cama, SeoHun siendo el bebé extremadamente mimoso que era aprovecho el abrazo la mayor cantidad de tiempo y a pesar de que su dedo ya estaba bien, de vez en cuando SeoHun le pedía con gestos que besara su dedito otra vez. ―Oh ¿aun duele? –preguntó pese a que sabía que era imposible. ―Claro, otro besito para mi bebé. –De todas formas se rindió, dándole todos los besos que quisiera.

Siguió besando a SeoHun hasta que JiHyun abandonó su galleta exigiendo su cuota de atención, ya tenía ocho meses y ellos seguían intentando que caminara, pero JiHyun había aprendido a gatear, dejando de lado sus intentos de dar pasos pese a que lo estimulaban cada día para que siguiera esforzándose.

SeoHun le enseñó su dedito herido otra vez, pero esta vez le apuntó una zona en específica, al parecer se había hecho una pequeña herida, sabía que a todos los niños le gustaban las banditas así que comenzó a buscar el botiquín, sin éxito los primero momentos, en el baño no había rastros de él, ni tampoco en los baños de los niños, el único otro lugar donde se le ocurría que podía estar era la habitación donde guardaban su ropa, así que con la puerta media abierta para cuidar a sus hijos comenzó rebuscar gabinete por gabinete. Su última esperanza era la zona donde dejaban las cajas de los zapatos, donde efectivamente estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y además de eso, cinco grandes cuadernos, su corazón palpitó ante la idea de que fueran sus diarios que había buscado hace tantos días.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, así que sacó una bandita colorida para colocarla en el dedo de su bebé y después tomó los pesados cuadernos, los niños observaron todo con curiosidad y pronto se acercaron para tomarlos, así que tuvo que dejar el resto en un lugar fuera de su alcance y revisar solo uno que mantendría lo suficientemente lejos de los niños. 

Abrió la primera página que encontró después de entregarle una galleta a cada uno de sus hijos con el fin de que lo dejaran leer en paz, nervioso dirigió su mirada a la primera línea.

_JiHyun ha tenido fiebre así que Chanyeol se quedó conmigo para cuidarlo después de dejar a los niños en la escuela. Es agradable tenerlo en casa, son los momentos que más disfruto, me pregunto si el regreso de ese chico tan importante para Chanyeol significara que lo veré menos de ahora en adelante._

Confundido revisó la fecha expuesta en la página, eso había sido hace tres meses, pero no entendía bien que quería decir, así que omitiendo unos detalles de cómo cuidó a JiHyun enfermo cambió de página.

_Chanyeol llegó tarde hoy, los niños me preguntaron mucho sobre dónde estaba y tuve que decirles que se estaba reencontrando con un viejo amigo, eso los tranquilizó porque no preguntaron mucho más después de eso. Me pregunto si Chanyeol ya se habrá dado cuenta que yo no era la mejor opción, sería un poco triste si lo hiciera, ya tenemos cuatro niños y yo ni siquiera fui a la universidad, si él se fuera mi única opción sería vivir de la pensión que le daría a los niños, quizás papá tenía razón, no debí abandonar mis sueños._

Eso lo paralizó, sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, algo que lo golpeó con furia ¿eso significaba que su matrimonio no era tan perfecto como creía? ¿Por qué estaría diciendo algo así? Supo que leer esa parte le estaba haciendo daño, ni siquiera entendía el contexto de todo eso y no quería estar hecho un desastre cuando fuera a buscar a los niños a la escuela, lo mejor sería cambiar de diario, por el más antiguo.

Después de observarlo un momento reconoció su propio diario, era uno que había usado en la escuela antes de entrar en la universidad donde dejó de actualizarlo porque apenas sí tenía tiempo para algo más que respirar.

Había ciertas partes que recordaba haber escrito por lo que se dirigió a la que sabía, debía ser diferente, el día del baile. Respiró profundamente antes de ponerse a leer lo que decía.

_Fue un día maravilloso, nunca pensé que eso podía pasarme a mí. Le pedí un baile a Chanyeol después de mil años de no atreverme a acércamele, él dijo que sí y bailamos toda la noche. Me sentía como en uno de esos cuentos porque todos nos estaban mirando y aunque me puse nervioso logré ignorarlos y seguir bailando con Chanyeol. Bailamos una canción lenta, me pisó una o dos veces, pero valió totalmente la pena, me acompañó hasta mi casa y dijo que deberíamos vernos otro día ¿sigo soñando? porque no puedo creer que esto me pasara a mí. Chanyeol bailó conmigo y además dijo que era adorable, siento que podría explotar de la emoción, estoy ansioso por verlo en lunes en la escuela._

Wow, así que realmente había sido como dijeron Kyungsoo y Chanyeol, las siguientes páginas contaban cosas de la escuela o Kyungsoo, pero no fue hasta el viernes siguiente donde volvió a escribir sobre Chanyeol.

_Pensé que Chanyeol me estaba evitando, pero resulta que había estado muy ocupado con un trabajo, me preguntó si quería ir al cine con él mañana, así que acepte de inmediato, creo que lo hice con mucha emoción porque todos me vieron raro, pero no importa, tengo una cita con Park Chanyeol, eso es todo lo que importa._

Vaya, sí que era patético, podía sentir el rubor de sus mejillas aumentar al leerse.

_La cita estuvo maravillosa, creí que Chanyeol iba a besarme, pero solo me dio la mano, espero que no haya notado lo mucho que sudé, pero es que estar cerca de él me pone tan nervioso, quería que el tiempo no pasara nunca. Luego de la película me preguntó que quería hacer, así que como él pagó por la película yo lo invite a cenar, pero me di cuenta que era una mala idea cuando vio la pizzería como si fuera un sótano insalubre, me disculpé con él por traerlo a un lugar como ese, pero dijo que estaba bien, que solo estaba sorprendido, aun así dijo que le gustó mucho la pizza y pasar tiempo conmigo, dijo que deberíamos salir otra vez ¡AHHHHHHH!_

Luego más y más escuela hasta por fin dio con Chanyeol otra vez, podía sentir su emoción a través de la tinta, aunque esta vez no parecía tan alegre.

_He pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida, Chanyeol me invitó a cenar, pero no me dijo que sería en uno de esos lugares elegantes, solo llevaba mi suéter celeste con conejitos y un jeans mientras él y los demás usaban traje. Chanyeol dijo que estaba bien, que daba igual, pero estuve muy consciente de las miradas que todos me daban. Chanyeol pidió langosta para nosotros, pero fui incapaz de romper el caparazón, él tuvo que hacerlo por mí, estaba tan nervioso que derramé mi jugo sobre él, estaba tan avergonzado que lloré y hui de ahí, pero Chanyeol me encontró y dijo que no estaba enojado, que no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran y que la pasaba muy bien conmigo, que quería conquistarme. Pero seguía tan avergonzado que seguí llorando todo el camino de vuelta a casa, debe pensar que soy patético._

Sintió la vergüenza muy claramente, eso sí sería algo que el pequeño Baekhyun haría, era algo torpe para esa cosas y lloraba fácilmente cuando la vergüenza lo abrumaba, lo había superado gracias al trabajo, pero le tomó mucho tiempo. La siguiente entrada fue sin duda mucho más positiva.

_Chanyeol vino por mí a casa para que fuéramos a la escuela, no soltó mi mano hasta dejarme en mi salón y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, todos me observaron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero Kyungsoo palmeó mi espalda y me dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Chanyeol me acompañó a casa después de compartir un helado, dijo que yo parecía un príncipe porque soy pequeño y lindo, creo que está exagerando, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo dice._

Vaya, Chanyeol había sido muy directo con el pequeño Baekhyun, las entradas eran cada vez menos sobre la escuela y más y más sobre Chanyeol. No era difícil entender por qué no había ido a la universidad, después de algunas citas más por fin llegó a una parte interesante.

_Estoy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo ¿es posible algo así? Chanyeol me llevó a un parque de diversiones, no le gustan mucho las montañas rusas, pero aun así me acompañó en cada una de ellas. Como se veía un poco mareado le dije que nos sentáramos y él eligió recostarse en mi hombro, dijo que yo era muy cómodo y olía bien, antes si quiera de darme cuenta, él me estaba besando, realmente me estaba besando y sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los míos. En cuanto se alejó noté que se veía algo decepcionado, así que me disculpé con él y le dije que era mi primer beso. Chanyeol dijo que no estaba decepcionado porque lo hiciera mal sino porque parecía que no lo quería, claramente le dije que estaba en un error, que sí lo quería y que me gustaba mucho. Chanyeol sonrió y me besó otra vez, fue ahí cuando tuve que abrir la boca y preguntarle si él había dado su primer beso, por supuesto que sí ¿en qué estabas pensando Byun Baekhyun? Dijo que había tenido una relación con alguien más en el pasado, alguien que se había ido. Ahora me siento con un gran peso porque Chanyeol tiene a alguien con quien compararme mientras yo no tengo a nadie, soy un fracaso._

Pobre Baekhyunnie joven, tenía exactamente los mismos problemas que ahora, era como si el destino siempre tuviera que repetirse para ambos.

_Chanyeol me pidió ser novios, le dije que sí, pero como era mi primer novio tendría que ser indulgente porque yo no sabía nada de eso, él dijo que estaba bien y que le encantaría enseñarme ¿realmente a Chanyeol le gusto? Ni siquiera me atrevo a besarlo en algún lugar que no sea su mejilla, es él quien siempre inicia los besos, espero que no se aburra pronto de mí._

Créeme, pequeño Baekhyunnie, eso aún no pasa. Siguió leyendo a través de mucha citas más, más pequeños besos y cosas como esa, eran muy tímidos, o al menos eso creyó hasta llegar a la siguiente parte.

_Los padres de Chanyeol no estaban así que fui a visitarlo, vimos una película y comimos helado de chocolate cuando Channie empezó a besarme estaba bien, me gusta cuando lo hace, pero esta vez me besó por mucho tiempo y de algún modo terminé sentado en su regazo. Creo que es imposible que alguna vez estuviera más avergonzado, pude sentir algo duro cerca del muslo izquierdo de Chanyeol, pero realmente me aleje cuando sus manos llegaron a mi trasero y lo apretaron como si fuera una masa dulce, no estoy listo para eso, Chanyeol tiene mucha experiencia y yo no sé nada. Channie se disculpó diciendo que no quería presionarme, sé que es así, pero el problema es que yo no quiero decepcionarlo. Kyungsoo me dijo que estudiara, pero esto es algo más de práctica, sé que voy a ser decepcionante._

Exactamente como él se había sentido unas semanas atrás. Quería descubrir cómo es que el pequeño Baekhyunnie lo había superado. Luego de muchas divagaciones al respecto lo supo.

_Tengo un dolor feliz, no puedo creer que ayer Chanyeol y yo lo hicimos, papá no debe saberlo o se enfadara, cuando me preguntó por qué caminaba raro le dije que por qué me había caído, me siento mal por mentirle, pero no creo que sea buena idea decirle la verdad tampoco. Pero valió cada segundo, Channie era tan bueno, me besó en todo momento y no dejaba de decir lo hermoso que soy, siento que ahora estamos conectados de manera más especial. Sé que no soy el primero de Chanyeol, pero quiero ser el último._

Se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo los labios ante su dulzura, no podía creer que estuviera tan enamorado. Se desconcentró un poco porque JiHyun casi se cayó de la cama de no ser porque fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerlo, les puso esa caricatura que tanto JiHyunnie como SeoHunnie disfrutaban tanto y la que Minyoung junto a Sarang detestaban porque decían que era para bebés, eso los distraería un rato más, tenía que seguir leyendo, hasta el momento parecía que su relación había ido viento en popa a pesar de sus inseguridades.

_Chanyeol me consiente demasiado, creo que he subido al menos cinco kilos desde que somos novios, él dice que me veo muy lindo cuando como, pero también quiero verme guapo, no solo lindo y no lo lograré si sigo comiendo lo que me pongan en frente._

_PD: Ya sé comer langosta._

Siguiente y siguiente cita, parecía que siempre se llevaban bien, eso se veía reflejado hasta el presente al parecer.

_Realmente no quiero ver a Chanyeol más, estoy tan furioso como estoy triste. Habíamos quedado en ir a una cita juntos como todos los viernes, esperé donde quedamos, pero Chanyeol no llegaba, seguí esperando porque no es usual que se tardara tanto, estuve ahí dos horas y nunca llegó. Cuando estaba en casa después de esa vergüenza él me llamó para preguntarme cómo había estado mi día, no lo podía creer. Estaba tan enojado que le dije que era un idiota por dejarme esperando. Como esperaba Chanyeol se disculpó mil veces, diciendo que lo había olvidado, que nunca faltaría a nuestras citas a propósito, estaba por perdonarlo cuando dijo que lo olvidó porque su amigo había vuelto a la ciudad y quedaron de verse. Sé que es infantil, pero le corté y puse mi teléfono en modo avión para que no siguiera insistiendo, estoy furioso con él, no quiero verlo otra vez._

Ugh, eso...de alguna manera dolió.

_Chanyeol sigue llamando y trata de que hablemos en la escuela, pero sigo molesto, ese chico solo estuvo de vuelta un día y ya fui olvidado, al menos papá está feliz de que ya no salga con Chanyeol._

Aunque era algo agridulce leer esas cosas, sabía que sí había terminado junto a Chanyeol, esas pequeñas cosas que estaban a punto de dormirse sobre la cama lo dejaban muy en claro. Cubrió a sus bebés con una manta antes de seguir leyendo.

_Prometió no volver a hacerlo, se disculpó conmigo y me compró un lindo regalo. Soy débil ante él así que lo perdoné, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa inseguridad al saber que prefirió a alguien sobre mí y no es cualquier alguien, es su ex mejor amigo aka ex novio aka primer amor que le rompió el corazón, ambos eran perfectos juntos. Guapos y ricos, yo solo soy Baekhyunnie._

_PD: Debo hacer ejercicio antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Bueno, era de esperarse que lo perdonara, aunque realmente había creído que lo haría sufrir un poco más, al parecer el pequeño Baek tampoco tenía demasiado dignidad, aunque podía entenderlo, si Chanyeol lo trataba como él lo trata ahora era muy normal que se rindiera facilmente. Su relación avanzó bastante, al parecer ya habían ingresado en su último año y seguían juntos, aunque con uno que otro problema de inseguridad del pequeño Baek.

_Hice algo muy malo, malo, malo, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo. Se suponía que iba a darle una sorpresa a Chanyeol, hemos estado muy ocupados con las clases así que no nos hemos visto demasiado, por eso decidí visitarlo, entré por la puerta de la cocina como siempre, pero antes de que me notaran me escondí, Chanyeol estaba con él, no hacían nada malo o sospechoso, pero lo vi, a ese chico, el amigo de mi novio. Conversaban normalmente y nunca hablaron de algo fuera de lugar, pero seguía celoso, por eso le pedí a la ama de llaves de Chanyeol que no dijera que estuve ahí, pero ella me traicionó y se lo dijo de todas formas. Había estado evitando a Channie, pero me atrapó cuando iba de vuelta a casa, ahora tiene una camioneta así que puede seguirme sin problemas. No quise hablar con él aunque estuviera dentro de su auto, me llevó por comida a un autoservicio y aunque me la comí, me negué a hablar con él, pero todos saben lo insistente que es Chanyeol, no me fue a dejar a casa hasta que todo estaba oscuro y era obvio que yo no iba a decir nada, pero antes de bajarme decidí que no iba a dejarle el camino fácil a ese chico, incluso si solo quería ser amigo de Chanyeol, así que me senté en el regazo de mi novio para besarlo. Terminamos en el asiento trasero y es en ese momento que estaba agradecido de lo polarizado que eran los vidrios. Chanyeol me dijo que me amaba solo a mí mientras nos vestíamos, sé que es así, pero también amó al otro chico, quizás pueda volver a hacerlo._

Wow, no tenía idea que ese Baek tenía esa clase de problemas, a simple vista le parecía alguien lo suficiente maduro, algo inseguro, pero inteligente, capaz de llevar una familia de la mejor manera, ahora notaba que eran iguales, solo que con distintos focos de problemas, pero en esencia eran los mismos. Muchas páginas después encontró otro hito sumamente importante, realmente tenía curiosidad al respecto.

_Voy a ser papá, no sé cuándo aunque sí sé cómo, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Chanyeol, pero mi padre está furioso, dice que prácticamente he arruinado mi vida y yo estoy demasiado sorprendido para saberlo. Mamá dice que está bien y que todo pasa por algo, que ese bebé es algo especial, pero siento que es un sueño aun. Mi vientre sigue plano y de no ser por los dolores de cabeza no tenía ningún síntoma especial. El ciclo reproductivo de un chico es diferente al de las chicas, hay cosas que también soy capaz de notar, por eso, como una corazonada y creyendo que todo estaba bien me hice la prueba, pero no, nada está bien._

_Voy a ser papá._

Oh, ese debía ser Minyoung, claramente era él, era natural reaccionar así, sobre todo a tan corta edad, se sentía ingenuo por creer que el pequeño Baek lo había tenido todo fácil, nunca era fácil para nadie enterarse que serías padre si ni quiera lo planeaste.

_Chanyeol está feliz, dijo que se haría cargo y que deberíamos casarnos. Yo no sé qué decir, ya había enviado mi postulación a la universidad de mis sueños, pero ahora parece una ridiculez, pronto habrá un bebé mis brazos y el sueño de la universidad se hace cada vez más lejano._

_PD: Papá me odia._

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla ¿por qué estaba sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera había vivido? En su realidad sí cumplió su sueño y eso tampoco lo hizo feliz del todo.

_Recibí una respuesta, me aceptaron, era claro que lo harían, no me esforcé por años para tener las mejores calificaciones por nada, pero ya no importa, mi hijo no es algo de lo que pueda deshacerme, me casaré con Chanyeol en dos meses, espero que mi vientre no se note tanto en esa fecha. He llorado mucho últimamente, pero llegué a la decisión de que no por eso tengo que ser infeliz tampoco, hay un pequeño cambio de planes, pero estoy decidido a ser feliz con esta vida también, al menos sé que mi hijo será muy amado por mí y Chanyeol, eso es lo único que importa por ahora._

Conmovido se obligó a tomarse unos segundos para calmarse, el mimo tiempo en que su teléfono sonó, en la pantalla se exhibía el nombre de Chanyeol por lo que no tardó en contestar.

―Hola. –habló con voz suave procurando no despertar a los niños, aunque al observar el reloj de pared notó que era hora de ir por Sarang y Minyoung.

―Hola, príncipe ¿ya saliste? –le preguntó Chanyeol con ese tono de voz que parecía incluso algo paternal.

―No, ahora saldré, me atrasé un poco con algunas cosas, pero ya voy en camino. –respondió mientras se ponía de pie en búsqueda de una chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

―No te preocupes, yo iré por ellos ¿Qué piensas de una tarde de pizza? –Podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa suave en el rostro de su esposo.

―Claro, la pediré ahora mismo. –respondió ya más tranquilo, regresando a su lugar en la cama mientras estiraba un poco su cuello.

―Perfecto, llevaré algo para beber. Te amo. –iba a despedirse también cuando Chanyeol agregó algo más, ―¡Ah! Y llevaré un amigo, espero no te moleste.  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Dormía junto con JinHyun, abrazados fuertemente uno al otro porque las mañanas se habían vuelto especialmente frías, su pequeño cuerpecito se sentía tan cálido contra su pecho que se sentía aún más adormecido, pero escuchó el sonido de pisaditas en dirección a su cuarto, poco después alguien hizo un enorme esfuerzo para subirse a la cama, justo a su lado.

―Papi. –escuchó la linda vocecita de Minyoung mientras sus pequeñas manos se envolvía en su cintura, los dedos de su hijo se sentían fríos contra su piel, por eso se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Minyoung rio cuando respiró contra su cuello, pero prontamente se sintió igual de adormecido.

Pensó que sería la única interrupción de la mañana, pero luego de Minyoung llegó SeoHun acurrucándose también contra su costado y cuando despertó pasado mediodía porque JiHyun estaba metiendo su dedo en su boca notó que todos sus pequeños estaban en la cama junto a él y Chanyeol.

El más alto estaba despierto revisando su teléfono con Sarang acostada sobre su pecho y JiHyun en su otro costado, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Chanyeol le sonrió ampliamente, con esos enormes ojos brillantes.

―Buen día, príncipe. –Chanyeol le dio un corto beso en los labios, los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior le golpearon como un tren a toda velocidad, no tardando en enrojecerse.

―Buen día. –respondió con voz algo pastosa, su garganta dolía un poco al igual que su zona baja ahora que era capaz de percatarse, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos hasta que la punzada desapareciera aunque fuera un poco.

―Ten, cariño. –Chanyeol le tendió un vaso con agua tibia y una pastilla que estaban sobre el tocador, supo que su mirada era de intriga cuando Chanyeol se explicó, ―Es para el dolor.

Dicho eso tomó las cosas que le estaban entregando, se levantó poco a poco cuidando no despertar a sus bebés que seguían perfectamente dormidos. Chanyeol dejó su teléfono hacia un lado para dedicarle su completa atención.

―¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Chanyeol acarició su cabello lentamente, dedicándole esa mirada amorosa a la que se estaba acostumbrando tan bien.

―¿Hacer hoy? Solo quiero estar en cama todo el día. –respondió acurrucándose contra Chanyeol lo más que pudo, ya que de por medio estaba JiHyun, que aunque despierto parecía aun no tener ganas de jugar como siempre. ―Me duele todo el cuerpo.

―Pero les prometimos a los niños hacer algo divertido. –comentó Chanyeol sin dejar de peinar sus cabellos, sus manos eran tan cálidas y agradables.

―Puedes ir con ellos sin mí. –musitó sonriendo ante los arrumacos, normalmente no recibía esa clase de caricias en su vida pasada, pero desde que tenía a Chanyeol y a sus hijos era muy amado, aunque los toques de sus hijos eran algo brucos, los besos y abrazos lo compensaban.

―No creo que Minyoung y SeoHun quieran salir sin ti, ya sabes cómo son. –Chanyeol señaló a los dos pequeños que estaban aferrados a él como si fueran pequeños koalas, suspiró largamente, sabía que Chanyeol tenía razón.

―Supongo que podría ser algo que no implique moverme mucho ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo? –razonó mientras se estiraban plácidamente, la pastilla comenzaba a surtir efecto y eliminaba el dolor.

―Por mí está bien, mi príncipe. –Chanyeol besó sus labios una vez más, pero el movimiento logró despertar a Minyoung quien refregándose los ojos los saludó a ambos.

―¿Qué tal dormiste? –le preguntó a su hijo mientras lo peinaba un poco, al igual que Chanyeol había hecho con él.

―Bien, –su hijo le dedicó una linda sonrisa somnolienta, ―pero tengo hambre, papi. –respondió Minyoung para terminarlo con un bostezo adorable.

―¿Qué quieres desayunar? –acarició la pequeña nariz de Minyoung mientras la veía pensar muy duro pese a que sabía que terminaría eligiendo lo mismo que siempre.

―¡Cereal! –gritó Minyoung logrando despertar a SeoHun, quien puso mala cara al ser despertado de esa forma, pero se tranquilizó al verlo a su lado.

―Bien, vamos a desayunar. –Besó las mejillas regordetas de todos sus hijos antes de ponerse de pie, con mucho dolor en cuanto notó que el ardor no desaparecía del todo, aun así tuvo que ser fuerte y cargar a SeoHun, que como siempre, quería ser cargado en cualquier momento del día. Ni siquiera JiHyun que era solo un bebé era tan dependiente como SeoHun.

Con cuidado y cojeando un poco llegó a la cocina, Minyoung lo siguió de cerca, ansioso por comer su delicioso cereal. Chanyeol prometió alcanzarlo después de despertar a Sarang y cambiarle el pañal a JiHyun, no fue difícil prepararles un tazón de cereal a todos y un biberón junto a frutas picadas para SeoHun.

Minyoung parecía estar extremadamente feliz esa mañana, probablemente por haber dormido tanto y junto a ellos en la cama grande. Compartía el buen humor de todos esa mañana, la noche con Chanyeol, pese al inicio algo doloroso, terminó del todo bien, había cumplido todas sus expectativas y de alguna manera ahora se sentía radiante.

―Papi ¿te golpeaste la pierna? –preguntó Minyoung con la boca llena, sin dejar de comer.

―¿Por qué preguntas, bebé? –dejó a SeoHun en su sillita cuidando no botar nada de la mesa, pese a que SeoHunnie se quejara porque quería comer con él en brazos, lo que no haría porque quería tomar algo de té caliente y la posibilidad que por casualidad derramara algo del líquido sobre su hijo le asustaba.

―Estás caminando raro. –explicó Minyoung logrando que sus orejas se pusieran rojas producto de la vergüenza, no tenía idea qué decirle a su hijo respecto a eso, la verdad no era una opción, eso sin duda era contenido para mayores de edad.

―Oh, sí es que me golpee la pierna con la mesita de noche, no te preocupes. –sonrió lo más amplio que pudo tratando de convencerlo, lo que funcionó perfectamente porque Minyoung no insistió más en el tema.

No creía poder seguir con eso, la próxima vez que hiciera algo con Chanyeol se preocuparía de que los niños no estuvieran casa.

Baekhyun se entretuvo sacando y poniendo el chupón en la boca de JiHyun una y otra vez. El bebé parecía cansado y pronto se hastió de la burla, amenazando con ponerse a llorar por lo que tuvo que actuar rápido, colocarle el chupón en la boca y abrazarlo antes de que despertara a los niños dormidos. Era sábado y ya había pasado otra semana sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, comenzaba a perder la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Chanyeol tuvo que ir al trabajo hasta el mediodía dejándolo a solas con la enorme responsabilidad de cuidarlos a todos, al menos hasta que llegaran. Eso le ponía algo inquieto, ya que normalmente en día de clases solo se preocupaba de ir a dejar a los niños a la escuela, podía cuidar de JiHyun y SeoHun, pero a todos juntos parecía ser un caos más que nada, pero no tenía más opción que tratar que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

JiHyun después de comer se quedó tranquilamente en la cama junto a él. Ese bebé era tan parecido a Chanyeol que era impresionante, los mismos ojos enormes con una boquita carnosa y roja, su cabello era también negro y liso además de esas orejas tan características, Minyoung también guardaba mucho parecido con Chanyeol a excepción de que tenía su boca más pequeña y sonriente como la suya y tampoco tenía esas orejas tan prominentes mientras que Sarang tenía un largo cabello negro, perfectamente liso del que su hermano menor, JiHyun, adoraba colgarse logrando que ella llorara cuando lo tiraba con demasiada insistencia, tenían también la forma de sus ojos dormidos, pero con el tamaño de Chanyeol, el resto era igual a él, y SeoHun era su viva copia al igual que JiHyun lo era de Chanyeollie.

Era algo curioso tener mini clones en casa y aunque no se encontraba particularmente atractivo cuando veía las lindas mezclas que había hecho con su... _esposo_ creía firmemente que sus genes estaban bendecidos porque tenía los niños más bellos del mundo. O al menos de eso estaba seguro mientras acariciaba al pancita de JiHyun quien ya había caído rendido después de tomar un poco de leche.

También tenía sueño y estaba por volver a dormirse cuando recibió un mensaje, por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Chanyeol, pero al revisar el remitente se dio cuenta que era su amigo Kyungsoo, del que no sabía hace un bien tiempo.

**Soo:**

_Hoy iré a tu casa, haz esa sopa de pollo que te queda tan bien y brochetas. Llevaré la cerveza y una sin alcohol para ti. |08.29|_

¿Sopa de pollo? ¿Brochetas? Aun no sabía hacer nada de eso, recién estaba aprendiendo a hacer cosas nuevas después de haber quemado un pollo y ¿por qué se suponía que él tenía que beber cerveza sin alcohol? No era justo, le gustaba el alcohol en su cerveza.

Estaba haciendo pucheros cuando la puerta fue abierta. Minyoung se estaba frotando los ojos con insistencia, usaba su pijama con dibujos de perritos adorables y su cabello estaba hecho una mota de algodón. El pequeño no tardó en escalar la cama y recostarse a su lado. ―Papi. –dijo Minyoung mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y volvía a dormir como si nada, la facilidad con la que los niños se dormían no dejaba de parecerle impresionante.

Siguió su ejemplo durmiéndose abrazado a esas dos mini réplicas de Chanyeol. El olor a fresas y bebé que emanaban de ambos respectivamente eran muy agradables, pero no duró demasiado, desperté unos cuarenta minutos después con Minyoung acariciando su rostro con aquellas manos gorditas y especialmente cálidas. No pudo evitar sonreír, esa clase de caricias siempre la hacían sentir bien.

―Buen día, cariño. –saludó mientras dejaba un beso sobre la mejilla llena de su pequeño.

―Papi, quiero jugo de naranja. –comentó Minyoung con la voz un poco rasposa sin siquiera devolverle el saludo, una cosa muy común en los niños al parecer, suspirando se puso de pie para ir por delicioso vaso de jugo para el mayor de los hijos. En cuanto se lo entregó Minyoung lo agradeció y bebió menos de un cuarto del contenido.

Era sin duda una mañana perezosa, aunque ya podía intuir que pronto tanto Sarang como SeoHun iban a despertarse exigiendo su desayuno, además venía su amigo Soo, quizás pudiera conseguir un poco de información con él sin que le creyeron un loco, él siempre había sido su confidente más íntimo, debía creerle, las divagaciones de su mente provocaron que no fuera capaz de reconocer los pasos en dirección a su habitación hasta que la puerta fue estrellada con brutalidad contra la pared, logrando que diera un salto del susto y que su corazón latiera a un ritmo desbocado.

―Papá quiero galletas. – Sarang que no era nada delicada como su hermano mayor fue corriendo hasta la cama y ya sobre ella empezó a dar brincos como loca, tuvo que tomar a JiHyun en brazos para evitar que no fuera a aplastarlo en medio de sus juegos. ―También quiero tortitas con chocolate... –ella se distrajo observando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, ―¿qué es eso? –apuntó, ―¿Jugo de naranja? También quiero.

Sin decir nada le entregó el vaso con aun suficiente líquido en él, ella lo aceptó gustosa sin siquiera decir un gracias, probablemente así se sentían sus padres cuando ni siquiera les agradecía los lindos gestos que tenían para con él.

Aunque ya había aprendido que Sarang prefería a Chanyeol sobre todos, ella no era demasiado cariñosa con él o tan atenta como el resto de sus hijos y eso aunque le hacía sentir un poco mal se conformaba con el resto de sus bebés, era satisfactorio saber que al menos tres de sus hijos lo preferían a él y solo a él. Tanto Minyoun, SeoHun como Jihyunnie lo preferían y lo dejaban bastante claro al hacer escándalos cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Hablando de un tercer hijo recordó que SeoHun aún no se había levantado. Era momento de levantarlos a todos para ir a desayunar en familia, se puso de pie primero para bañar a JiHyun, Minyoung insistió en ayudar así que terminó con su hijo mayor y él haciendo un esfuerzo porque JiHyunnie no los salpicara, desde que descubrió que si lanzaba los patitos con suficiente fuerza o golpeaba el agua con sus palmas abiertas podía hacer que el agua volara no dejaba de hacerlo.

En cuanto terminaron se dedicaron a vestir a JiHyun para después dejarlo en la cuna. Ayudó a Minyoung y a Sarang a lavarse los dientes, vigilando que lo hicieran correctamente, luego lavó sus rostros y manos muy bien. Era muy agotador hacerlo solo y eso que aún quedaba SeoHun, a quien tuvo que ir a buscar directamente a su cuarto

Pero logró que todos desayunaran juntos en la mesa como una familia normal. Hizo totillas con chipas de chocolate y crema solo porque quería consentir a los niños y seguir siendo el papi más lindo (de alguna manera siempre se encontraba compitiendo por ser el papi cool frente a sus hijos).

JiHyun tomó una tortita y trató de comerla pese a su falta de dientes, era un escenario tan lindo que tuvo que tomar una foto para enviársela a Chanyeol quien respondió con una carita llorando diciendo lo mucho que quería estar ahí con ellos y que lamentaba tener que llegar un poco más tarde de lo que había previsto porque tenía más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

Y aunque no estaba feliz del todo al menos así tendría tiempo para hablar con Kyungsoo sin interrupciones.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó tratando de limpiar y haciendo a medias la comida que Soo le había pedido, estaba desesperado porque nunca había hecho una sopa de pollo, por eso tuvo que recurrir a alguien por ayuda.

―Sarang ¿estás segura que no sabes cómo hago mi sopa? –preguntó después de sentar a su hija sobre los mesones de la cocina y darle una galleta para ver si eso la ayudaba a recordar.

―No, papi, pero quizás lo anotaste en tu libreta grande. –respondió ella con la cara llena de migas.

―¿Qué libreta? –preguntó ansioso, esperando que ella no notara demasiado su forma extraña de actuar.

―Tu libreta, papi. –Ella no dijo más, pidiéndole que la bajara para ir a jugar con sus hermanos, dejándolo a solas con el mismo problema que al principio y una interrogante más en la lista.

Decidió que como no podía hacer una sopa de pollo haría suficientes brochetas, algunas especiales según los gustos de cada niño. A Minyoung le dejó solo carne porque sabía bien que de todas formas la quitaría, para Sarang algo más diverso y para SeoHun lo que fuera siempre que no llevara ajos y pimentones.

Cuando escuchó la puerta ser tocada no pudo evitar sentirse expectante, no sabía que esperar de Kyungsoo, no tenía idea de qué había sido de su vida en esa realidad ¿seguiría siendo un periodista o también tendría familia?

En cuanto abrió Kyungsoo entró con normalidad, los niños corrieron a saludarlo como si lo conocieran de siempre y su amigo correspondió el saludo, lo que le dio una leve incomodidad, Soo era lo único que tenía de su otra vida y por alguna razón esperaba que se sintiera extrañado por ese escenario tan particular, pero su amigo parecía suficientemente acostumbrado a él.

Los niños los dejaron solos en cuanto tuvieron suficientes brochetas, excepto SeoHun que se sentó en su regazo, obligando a JiHyun a permanecer en su sillita alta. Después de que Kyungsoo diera un par de sorbos se atrevió a preguntar.

―¿No notas algo extraño en mí? –preguntó nervioso, quizás, solo quizás Kyungsoo también estaba fingiendo estar bien con todo eso, actuar con normalidad en un ambiente extraño porque también se había acostumbrado.

―Estás...¿más delgado? –Kyungsoo realmente no tenía idea, lo supo cuando sus ojos no mostraban más que confusión ante su pegunta.

―Sí, eso es. –respondió enfocando su mirada en su hijo, cuidando que no se atragantara con nada que se echara en la boca.

―Te lo dije, ibas a perder el peso que ganaste en tu último embarazo, no tenías que preocuparte de nada, además apuesto a que Chanyeol está encantado contigo como siempre lo ha estado, desde que puso sus ojos en ti, nunca ha mirado a nadie más. –Kyungsoo dio un largo trago a su cerveza, dijo todo con tal calma que le quedó perfectamente claro que _ese Kyungsoo_ siempre había pertenecido a ese mundo y a menos que le preguntara cosas que quería saber de _su pasado_ no le sería de mucha ayuda.

―¿Sabes? Hablando de eso –Inventó una mentira sobre la marcha, ―quiero hacer algo especial para Chanyeol, y estaba recopilando información de cuando iniciamos, ya sabes, las primeras citas y todo eso ¿crees que tengas algo que aportar al respecto? –sonrió tratando de no parecer fingido ni nada parecido.

―Sé menos que tú, eso es obvio ¿en qué podría ayudarte yo? –Kyungsoo parecía escéptico, quizás no se veía tan convincente como creía.

―Oh, ya sabes, aportar detalles, tener otra perspectiva siempre es buena, cuéntame tu versión. –SeoHun le entregó el palito de una brocheta después de comer todo su contenido, eso lo ayudó a no tener que mirar directamente a los enormes ojos de Kyungsoo.

―Bueno, teníamos diecisiete y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de escuela, preparándonos para entrar en la universidad de Corea, eras del comité de la escuela así que estabas planeando el baile, fue ahí donde te armaste de valor y le pediste bailar después de que te dije que Chanyeol no te había despegado la mirada desde que le pediste que moviera esas sillas. –Kyungsoo rodó los ojos con mofa, ―Te enteraste que Chanyeol había terminado con su novio así que empezaste a salir con él por un año completo, aplicaste a la universidad que queríamos, fuiste aceptado ero te diste cuenta que estabas esperando a Minyoung así que casaste y fuiste a vivir con Chanyeol, han estado juntos desde eso. –terminó Kyungsoo quien parecía más concentrado en seguir comiendo que darle todo lujo de detalles.

―¿Eso es todo? –preguntó con un evidente tono de decepción que Kyungsoo claramente notó.

―No lo sé todo, Baekhyun, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, si no recuerdas todo con exactitud lee ese diario tuyo donde anotas todo.

―¡¿Diario?! –preguntó con más emoción de la que debería, logrando incluso que SeoHun diera un salto y JiHyun que estaba a punto de dormirse en su sillita se pusiera a llorar al ser asustado, supo que la había cagado cuando Kyungsoo le dio esa mirada inquisidora. ―Oh sí, diario, mi diario, ese diario, claro, claro, después le echaré un vistazo y veré qué puedo sacar de ahí.

Kyungsoo que parecía no creerle ni una sola palabra asintió, tenía que ser menos descuidado con sus reacciones o terminaría llamando demasiado la atención, pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía un diario que podía servirle de ayuda, el problema es que no sabía dónde exactamente estaba esa cosa.

Y si era un diario se suponía que tenía que estar bien escondida, tampoco la había visto ninguna de las veces que había limpiado la habitación, tenía que encontrar esa cosa como fuera.   
  
  


  
  
  
La misión de encontrar el diario había fallado miserablemente, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. Iba a actuar natural hasta que los hallara y pudiera descubrir algo de ese supuesto pasado del que no tenía idea y que le inquietaba un poco. Actuar natural, eso era lo que hacía.

Se suponía que ese era día de hacer la despensa, al menos eso habían dicho los niños cuando llegaron de la escuela, muy emocionados por acompañarlo. Por eso, con todo el nerviosismo que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo se embarcó en dirección al supermercado, era la primera vez que hacía las compras solo, las otras veces Chanyeol lo había acompañado o simplemente iba él después del trabajo.

Pero ahora era su turno, por eso estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, con el carrito listo para ser usado. JiHyun estaba en el asiento propio del carrito, SeoHun estaba dentro donde se debía echar los productos comiendo un poco de fruta que se había encargado de picar especialmente para él, Minyoung junto a Sarang estaban agarrados de sus costados prometiendo ser buenos, pero tenían esa mirada cómplice que prometía problemas. Iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Lo confirmó en cuanto puso un pie dentro, sus hijos mayores corrieron en diferentes direcciones, dejándolo hecho un lio nervioso, procuró alcanzarlos antes de que fueran más lejos pero era una tarea difícil considerando que también debía arrastrar el carrito con sus otros dos bebés, cuando les dio alcance les dejó muy claro que estaba absolutamente prohibido hacer eso otra vez si es que no querían tener un castigo, todo eso con voz dura y alta, tal como su madre lo reprendía a él cuando era niño y hacía algo mal.

Minyoung se puso a llorar cuando le levantó la voz, sin siquiera decir mucho su bebé ya era un lío lloroso mientras Sarang que se mostró altiva y orgullosa apenas dio una disculpa que no sonó del todo sincera para luego seguirlo sin agregar nada más. Definitivamente ella había heredado su personalidad orgullosa que no le gustaba admitir sus errores, pero luego se ocuparía de ella.

Logró calmar a su hijo mayor después de un rato diciéndole palabras dulces y pequeños besos como sabía Minyoung adoraba, aunque como Sarang estaba de morros y se negó a ser acariciada o besada simplemente la dejó en paz para que se calmara sola. Prefirió enfocar su atención en el resto de los niños, sobre todo en su primogénito, los ojos de Minyoung aún estaban algo rojos y su respiración era un poco agitada pese a que ya le había dado varios besos para hacerlo sentir mejor, al parecer su hijo no solo había heredado la apariencia de su otro padre sino su sensibilidad porque si no no se explicaba de donde la había sacado, él nunca había sido así de niño.

―E-Este es el cereal que me gusta. –comentó Minyoung aun medio sollozante en cuanto vio la caja llena de colores en el enorme pasillo repleto de cereales de todo tipo, ni siquiera recordaba cual era el cereal de cada uno, normalmente solo le daba el mismo a todos, aunque eso explicaba porque Sarang no había querido desayunar cereales el último tiempo.

―Claro, bebé. –Tomó la caja señalada y la dejó junto al resto de las cosas. ―¿Cuál es el que te gusta a ti, Sarang? –preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija, su espeso cabello negro caía por sus hombros libremente, pero ocultaban parte de su lindo rostro de muñeca.

―Tú deberías saberlo ¿no? –lo cuestionó sin rodeos, ―Eres mi papi. –agregó ella con un desafío no propio de alguien de tan solo cinco años.

―Papi no puede recordarlo todo, cielo, debes ayudarlo de vez en cuando. –sonrió tratando de parecer casual, casi se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida, no podía ser que ahora su propia hija quisiera mortificarlo y todo por un pequeño regaño, pronto encontraría ese diario, en su otra vida tenía la costumbre de anotar cada pequeña cosa, hasta el más insignificante detalle, quizás aquí hacia lo mimo y encontraría su biblia.

―Papi lo sabría, papi lo sabe todo, él sabe que nos gusta y que no, además es lindo y nunca nos grita. –Sarang se cruzó de brazos para demostrar su ya de por sí evidente enojo, pero aun así era bueno saber qué era lo que la había puesto tan furiosa.

―Puedo equivocarme también, además te grité porque estaba muy preocupado por ti, los amo mucho y no quiero que nada malo les pase. –trató de acariciar el cabello de su hija, pero ella no se lo permitió, alejándose un par de pasos sin mirar atrás, logrando que suspirara frustrado, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y si eso sucedía se vería en la obligación de decírselo a Chanyeol para que él hiciera algo, había notado como su hija siempre le hacía más caso a las órdenes de su esposo que a las suyas.

―Éste es el que le gusta a Sarang, papi y éste es el que le gusta a SeoHun. –Minyoung tomó dos cajas de cereales diferentes y las puso en el carrito mientras le dedicaba una de sus lindas sonrisa sin algunos dientes que era sin duda una de las cosas más lindas que existía junto al hoyuelo de SeoHun y las extensas pestañas de JiHyun.

―¿Qué haría sin ti? –respondió mientras besaba las mejillas regordetas de su hijo una y otra vez, logrando que riera en voz alta, captando la atención de todos, incluso de Sarang quien se afirmó del carrito sin atreverse a acercarse pese a que era obvio que ella también quería un abrazo.

Rodó los ojos mentalmente antes de agacharse a su nivel y extender los brazos para que ella corriera hacia él. Sarang dudó un poco, pero como era de esperarse de una niña pequeña, terminó corriendo a protegerse en sus brazos, donde se dejó mimar un buen rato antes de darle otra disculpa, esta vez sincera, no podía permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo con los niños así que prefirió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque si comenzaba a preocuparse, últimamente Sarang solía mostrarse algo esquiva con él, como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva, era como si ella...como si ella pudiera notar que había algo extraño en él, algo que todos los demás habían sido incapaces de ver, incluso SeoHun quien era el más apegado a él (aunque SeoHunnie no hablaba mucho así que era difícil saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en realidad).

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí ¿un mes? ¿Más? ¿Menos? Ya no estaba tan seguro, no era el momento para que alguien se diera cuenta del error, ya se estaba acostumbrando y aunque le gustaba la idea de volver a su casa, a su soltería, a su departamento en UN Village, a su vida privada menos agitada que esa que llevaba ahora no quería dejar solo a sus pequeños y a Chanyeol, sobre todo a Chanyeol, el hombre era el esposo perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. La respuesta a su necesidad de romance imperiosa.

Sería difícil olvidarse de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel contra su piel, dormir a su lado, despertarse con sus suaves beso o la forma tan amorosa en que le hacía el amor, lo quería, quería seguir con eso porque Chanyeol valía cada segundo difícil que tuviera ahí y los niños...eran sus niños, los amaba de alguna manera que no hallaba explicación. Olvidarse de la forma en que SeoHun colgaba de su cadera porque quería estar con él siempre, o los abrazos de oso que Minyoung le daba cada vez que no se veían por un par de hora, la boquita de JiHyun contra su pecho y la manera en que se conectaban sus miradas, inclusos esos momentos a solas con Sarang cuando peinaba sus largos cabellos mientras ella le contaba mil y un historias de lo que había hecho en la escuela o la razón de por qué estaba enojada con su hermano o simplemente u explicación de por qué debía casarse con su papá Chanyeol cuando fuera mayor. Todas esas cosas eran momentos preciados que atesoraba y que hasta ahora notaba tenían un significado mayor del que creías. Si volvía a casa abruptamente los extrañaría.

Sarang solo debía aguantar un poco más, ya solucionaría todo, realmente estaba depositando muchas esperanzas en un tonto diario que aun ni siquiera hallaba, pero no tenía de otra, no imaginaba otra forma de arreglar las cosas. Ya había visto mil veces sus álbumes de fotos tratando de extraer algo de información, pero era en vano, ya no podía sacar nada de ahí que no supiera. Las imágenes aunque claras no daban esa información que más necesitaba como ¿qué cereal les gusta a los niños? ¿Cómo comen sus sándwich? ¿Cómo prefiere su café Chanyeol? ¿Cuáles son sus películas y colores favoritos? ¿Tenían enfermedades? Todas esas cosas que un padre debía sí o sí saber y de las que no tenía la menor idea. Esperaba realmente anotar algo así.  
  
  


  
  
  
JiHyun se estaba aventurando a dar sus primeros pasos, o mejor dicho, intentos de estos. Lo notó cuando cierto día mientras estaba recostado al lado de Chanyeol quien había estado viendo la televisión mientras él tenía a JiHyun recostado en su vientre, cuando de pronto sus piernitas se pusieron rígidas y usó sus manos como apoyó para intentar ponerse de pie.

No duró mucho, pero lo dejó impresionado y a Chanyeol también, desde ese día habían estado intentado que diera más pasos. Por eso ahora estaba de pie frente a su enorme cama, dándole las manos a JiHyun y tratando de estuviera de pie el mayor tiempo posible, su hijo daba un par de brincos para luego dejarse caer sobre su trasero y sonreírle lindamente.

―Vamos JiHyunnie, tú puedes. –Hizo el nuevo intento de ponerlo de pie, pero su bebé solo quería descansar en sus brazos, estaba por tomarlo cuando el resto de sus hijos entraron corriendo. Minyoung y Sarang estaban literalmente agarrándose del cabello, no tenía idea qué había desatado la pelea, pero era obvio que debía detenerla.

Quitó las manos de Minyoung del cabello de Sarang para lograr desenredarlos. Cuando lo hizo notó lo rojos que estaban ambos niños, despeinados y con uno que otro rasguño. Odiaba verlo pelear, odiaba la idea de que se hicieran daño y lo odiaba más que nada porque ambos eran sus hijos y se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar, debían amarse entre ellos también, así como sus papás los amaban, era lo justo.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? –preguntó con voz dura, sabía bien que no debía permitirles continuar así, eran hermanos, debían comportarse como tales, eso quería decir nada de insultos, gritos y mucho menos golpes.

―Sarang me quitó mi tableta, papi, ella siempre quiere lo que es mío. –lloriqueó Minyoung lanzándose a sus muslos para abrazarlos con fuerza mientras su rostro húmedo se escondía contra su pierna.

―Sarang ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de quitarle las cosas a tu hermano? Debes ser más cuidadosa con tus pertenencias, con tu padre les compramos a ambos lo mismo para evitar esta clase de peleas, discúlpate con Minyoung. –ordenó tratando de parecer lo suficientemente severo, eso ya era un hábito en su hija, Chanyeol solía dejarlo pasar y simplemente le prestaba su teléfono a Minyoung para evitar conflictos, pero él no iba a dejar que esa situación continuara. ―Vamos discúlpate. –exigió.

―Perdón, Minyoung. –dijo Sarang después de unos momentos de tensión en los cuales ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer aunque de igual forma terminó rindiéndose, pero estaba lejos de parecer realmente arrepentida, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración errática, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un intenso rojo, en cuanto dijo eso ella se alejó en dirección a la cama, donde se dedicó a jugar con JiHyun mientras ignoraba al resto.

Al menos SeoHun cortó el tenso ambiente pidiendo ser cargado, cosa que hizo solo para tranquilizarlo. Rato después se dio cuenta que no quería seguir con esa molestia, así que se acercó poco a poco a su hija, esperando que ella cooperara con su intento de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? –preguntó tratando de sacar conversación, era perfectamente capaz de notar como ella estaba jugando con los pequeños dedos de su hermano menor sin prestar atención a nadie más.

―Nada. –contestó Sarang sin siquiera mirarlo, tan orgullosa y altiva como siempre.

Eso le sentó mal, Chanyeol estaba pronto a llegar y cuando lo hiciera notaría el descontento de todos, no quería recibir a su esposo con alguna discusión, así que se dispuso a hacer las paces con su hija para que pudieran actuar como la feliz familia que normalmente eran.

―¿Estás segura que no haces nada? –preguntó tratando de que Sarang lo mirara a los ojos, pero sin obtener ningún resultado positivo.

―Sí. –contestó nuevamente sin muchas ganas, incluso dejó a un lado a su hermano para cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el frente como si estuviera muy interesada en la televisión que no mostraba nada.

―A mí me parece que te hace falta –lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más a su hija, cuidando no ser demasiado rápido o brusco y que Sarang terminara marchándose de la habitación, ―...un poco de cosquillas. –musitó después de unos minutos de planearlo, toco rápidamente la barriguita abultada de su hija y aunque logró sacarle unas risas, ella seguía molesta y negándose, pateando a todos lados sin cuidado, fue en una de esas patadas que ella golpeó directamente su nariz, escuchó un sonido repugnante que le dio una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, pero trató de pensar que solo estaba exagerando.

Dolía como la mierda y logró que todos sus hijos emitieran un sonido de sorpresa, iba a decirles que se calmaran, que todo estaba bien, podía notar la preocupación en sus pequeñas caritas dulces, pero en cuanto quitó su mano de la zona afectada, sangre empezó a escurrir, logrando que Minyoung se pusiera a llorar al verlo herido.

―Pa-Papi... –dijo Sarang, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su balbuceo cuando Minyoung furioso se lanzó contra ella, de nuevo estaban peleando frente a él, su nariz al parecer estaba rota y comenzaba a perder los estribos. Sentía sus ojos ardiendo, clara señal de que pronto iba a llorar, cuando la puerta fue abierta todos dieron un brinco por ser atrapados en tan horrible escena.

Chanyeol entró con su usual sonrisa adorable a la habitación, pero en cuanto notó el caos: su nariz sangrante y la pelea de los niños, su mueca se transformó. Su esposo no tardó en acercársele para revisar el estado de su cara y no parecía nada contento con lo que vio.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? –bramó Chanyeol furioso, no lo había visto así de enojado nunca antes, y aunque era tranquilizador que esa furia no fuera dirigida hacia él, tampoco quería que se dirigiera a lo niños.

―Sarang pateó a papi. –respondió Minyoung muy enojado y aun llorando, su sensibilidad le enternecía tanto como le preocupaba.

―¡Fue un accidente! –se defendió Sarang al borde de las lágrimas al verse atacada y sabía que era cierto, dudaba mucho que ella hubiera planeado herirlo, solo había calculado mal, fue más su culpa por insistir con las cosquilla cuando ella dejó claro que no lo quería.

―No, no lo fue, estaba enojada porque papi la regaño. –explicó Minyoung que estaba realmente enojado, al menos era agradable saber que tenía una pequeña persona dispuesta a defenderlo de todo, incluso si se trataba de sus otros hermanos y llorara mientras lo hacía, seguía siendo su pequeño caballero con brillante armadura.

―¿Te duele mucho, mi príncipe? –le preguntó Chanyeol aun sin soltar su rostro, podía ver la genuina preocupación en sus ojos. ―Vamos a necesitar ir al médico, voy a llamar a Jongdae. – Chanyeol se alejó para hacer una llamada por teléfono, momento que Sarang aprovechó para acercársele con una mueca de absoluta tristeza, era solo un accidente que había escalado en proporciones, únicamente eso, un accidente.

―Perdón, papi, no quería hacerte daño. –Ella se lanzó a sus brazos completamente desolada, y no sabía si era por haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que comenzaba a afectarle o era que de cierto modo podía admitir sin problemas que quería mucho a Sarang, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que estaba muy preocupado por consolarla, hacer que dejara de llorar pese a que había sido la causante de su dolor actual, por más que se tratara de un incidente fortuito.

―Está bien, cielo, está bien, hablaremos cuando vuelva, ayuda al tío Jongdae a cuidar de los niños. –comentó mientras la acunaba en su pecho, el lindo vestido rosa de Sarang estaba cubriéndose de sangre producto de su nariz sangrante, pero no tuvo corazón como para hacerla a un lado cuando era obvio que ella lo necesitaba mucho, después de todo, era solo una niña pequeña.

―Estará aquí en cinco minutos. –comentó Chanyeol después de cortar el teléfono, segundos después regresó del baño con una toalla para presionar su nariz herida. ―Cuando regrese vamos a hablar muy seriamente, Sarang. –advirtió, logrando que ella llorara más fuerte pero asintiera ante las palabras de su padre.

Tal como prometió Jongdae (socio de Chanyeol al que se suponía conoció desde la escuela porque era un amigo cercano de su esposo) llegó en menos de cinco minutos, parecía preocupado. En cuanto vio la sangre su rostro se puso pálido, probablemente no lidiaba bien con ella. ―¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse ya. –gruñó Jongdae, evitando mirar como la tolla blanca se tornaba cada vez más sanguinolenta.

―Pronto volveremos, pórtense bien, ayuden al tío Jongdae. –gritó antes de ser arrastrado fuera.

Los niños estaban tan asustado que no respondieron, era obvio tan solo con mirar sus dulces caritas, sino SeoHun se habría puesto a llorar en cuanto salió de la habitación, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso, debía salvar su nariz.

Jongdae observó los ocho pares de ojos que lo admiraban con diferentes emociones, todo había sido un cao instante antes, pero esperaba hacerlo bien de niñero. Si era capaz de manejar una empresa millonaria, sería perfectamente capaz de cuidar de cuatro niños.

O al menos eso creyó antes de que SeoHun se pusiera de pie sobre la cama, con sus ojos llorosos y su labio inferior abultado dirigiéndose a él para finalmente soltar un único y claro, ―¿Y papi? –ahí lo supo, sería un infierno cuidar de esos cuatro niños alterados que solo querían ser consolados por su dulce y tierno papi, el mismo que había sido herido por uno de ellos. Sin duda la lógica de los niños no era muy clara, pero sí era muy exigente porque como si hubiera apretado un botón de pronto los cuatro se pusieron a llorar al unísono mientras murmuraban sin parar el nombre de su papi.

―¿Puedo tomar esos medicamentos? Es que estoy dando de lactar aun. –le preguntó al doctor, habían sido atendidos rápidamente porque Chanyeol tenía contactos, así que su médico familiar había hablado con un especialista para que revisara su nariz, la reacomodara (cosa que dolió como el infierno) y le pusiera una especie de venda con yeso llamada escayola. El dolor seguiría así que se veía obligado a tomar un poco de analgésicos.

En caso de que no funcionara tendría que someterse a una cirugía de reconstrucción de nariz, cosa que quería evitar a como dé lugar, por eso cuidaría no golpearse otra vez y seguir todas las indicaciones que el médico le dio.

―Por supuesto, –el médico respondió a su duda sobre si los analgésicos podrían afectar su lactancia, ―estaba revisando la ficha que me envió tu doctor y noté que tenías un bebé pequeño, no te preocupes, esos son completamente seguros para ambos.

―Muchas gracias, doctor. –respondió Chanyeol ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, su esposo había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con dulzura cuando sentía mucho dolor. Qué lindo era tener alguien que te amara tanto como para incluso estar juntos en los peores momentos. De saber que Chanyeol resultaría ser así se hubiera acercado sí o sí durante la escuela, perdió una valiosa oportunidad producto de sus inseguridades y timidez, pero al menos en ese mundo no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

Chanyeol condujo de vuelta a casa sosteniendo su mano en todo momento, era tan atento que le hacía sentir cientos de insectos en su estómago.

―Voy a hablar seriamente con Sarang, no puedo creer que te hiciera esto. –comentó Chanyeol en medio del viaje, ―La voy a castigar donde más le duele.

―No seas tan serio con ella, fue un accidente. –explicó acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano más grande que la suya. ―Además ya estaba suficientemente asustada cuando nos fuimos, los hijos nunca queremos herir a nuestros padres, muchos menos a los _papis_ , eso sí tendrás que regañarle sobre eso de que siempre está tomando las cosas de sus hermanos y eso no es justo para ellos.

―Tienes razón...en todo. –Chanyeol suspiró largamente, podía intuir que a su esposo le dolía mucho tener que castigar a los niños y por eso lo evitaba a toda costa, ―Pero estaba tan preocupado cuando te vi sangrando, fui demasiado duro con ella.

―Lo fuiste, pero ya tendrás tiempo de hablar calmadamente con ella ¿bien? – Chanyeol asintió con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa, besando su mano poco después, pequeños gestos como ese eran los que lo hacían sentir cada vez más enamorado.

Aunque Sarang y Chanyeol sí se arreglaron, ella terminó siendo castigada sin tableta por una semana, pero no parecía tan preocupada, ella tenía toda su atención en él. Abrazándolo y llorando contra su pecho mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Como el padre que era (y se sentí) aceptó sus disculpas y la tranquilizó lo suficiente, ella realmente quería dormir con él esa noche, pero tuvo que explicarle que no se podría porque estaba especialmente delicado hasta que su nariz sanara. Ella lo entendió, pero aun así no pudo abandonar su habitación hasta que Sarang estuvo profundamente dormida porque de lo contrario ella no quería soltar su mano.  
  
  


  
  
  
Baekhyun estaba tranquilamente doblando un montón de ropa con JiHyun babeando una galleta sobre la cama. Estaba por terminar el primer canasto cuando escuchó un poderoso llanto a través de toda la casa seguido de un fuerte, ― _Papi_.

De forma inmediata corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, desde que estaba con los niños sus sentidos se habían intensificado de manera que podía reconocer diferentes llantos, ese en específico era de dolor, abrumado porque solo habían tres personas en casa en ese momento: JiHyun, SeoHun y él, y sí él y JiHyun estaba bien solo podía haber una persona que estaba llorando y eso le causaba un mayor estremecimiento.

Como era de esperarse, se trataba de su pequeño SeoHunnie, pero seguía sin entender la razón de su llanto mientras éste seguía sollozando un fuerte papi, papi, como una mantra. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo verlo. El diminuto dedo de SeoHun había sido aplastado contra la puerta. Con cuidado lo sacó, percatándose de la pequeña herida de su hijo, con cuidado lo abrazó mientras besaba su dedito una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento SeoHun había dejado la habitación sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo llevó a su baño donde se encargó de aplicarle agua fría en la zona afectada mientras SeoHun seguía llorando en sus brazos hasta que finalmente, poco a poco y gracias a muchos besos logró calmarlo.

―No debes meter tus dedos ahí, bebito. –le explicó mientras se sentaban en la cama, SeoHun siendo el bebé extremadamente mimoso que era aprovecho el abrazo la mayor cantidad de tiempo y a pesar de que su dedo ya estaba bien, de vez en cuando SeoHun le pedía con gestos que besara su dedito otra vez. ―Oh ¿aun duele? –preguntó pese a que sabía que era imposible. ―Claro, otro besito para mi bebé. –De todas formas se rindió, dándole todos los besos que quisiera.

Siguió besando a SeoHun hasta que JiHyun abandonó su galleta exigiendo su cuota de atención, ya tenía ocho meses y ellos seguían intentando que caminara, pero JiHyun había aprendido a gatear, dejando de lado sus intentos de dar pasos pese a que lo estimulaban cada día para que siguiera esforzándose.

SeoHun le enseñó su dedito herido otra vez, pero esta vez le apuntó una zona en específica, al parecer se había hecho una pequeña herida, sabía que a todos los niños le gustaban las banditas así que comenzó a buscar el botiquín, sin éxito los primero momentos, en el baño no había rastros de él, ni tampoco en los baños de los niños, el único otro lugar donde se le ocurría que podía estar era la habitación donde guardaban su ropa, así que con la puerta media abierta para cuidar a sus hijos comenzó rebuscar gabinete por gabinete. Su última esperanza era la zona donde dejaban las cajas de los zapatos, donde efectivamente estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y además de eso, cinco grandes cuadernos, su corazón palpitó ante la idea de que fueran sus diarios que había buscado hace tantos días.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, así que sacó una bandita colorida para colocarla en el dedo de su bebé y después tomó los pesados cuadernos, los niños observaron todo con curiosidad y pronto se acercaron para tomarlos, así que tuvo que dejar el resto en un lugar fuera de su alcance y revisar solo uno que mantendría lo suficientemente lejos de los niños. 

Abrió la primera página que encontró después de entregarle una galleta a cada uno de sus hijos con el fin de que lo dejaran leer en paz, nervioso dirigió su mirada a la primera línea.

_JiHyun ha tenido fiebre así que Chanyeol se quedó conmigo para cuidarlo después de dejar a los niños en la escuela. Es agradable tenerlo en casa, son los momentos que más disfruto, me pregunto si el regreso de ese chico tan importante para Chanyeol significara que lo veré menos de ahora en adelante._

Confundido revisó la fecha expuesta en la página, eso había sido hace tres meses, pero no entendía bien que quería decir, así que omitiendo unos detalles de cómo cuidó a JiHyun enfermo cambió de página.

_Chanyeol llegó tarde hoy, los niños me preguntaron mucho sobre dónde estaba y tuve que decirles que se estaba reencontrando con un viejo amigo, eso los tranquilizó porque no preguntaron mucho más después de eso. Me pregunto si Chanyeol ya se habrá dado cuenta que yo no era la mejor opción, sería un poco triste si lo hiciera, ya tenemos cuatro niños y yo ni siquiera fui a la universidad, si él se fuera mi única opción sería vivir de la pensión que le daría a los niños, quizás papá tenía razón, no debí abandonar mis sueños._

Eso lo paralizó, sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, algo que lo golpeó con furia ¿eso significaba que su matrimonio no era tan perfecto como creía? ¿Por qué estaría diciendo algo así? Supo que leer esa parte le estaba haciendo daño, ni siquiera entendía el contexto de todo eso y no quería estar hecho un desastre cuando fuera a buscar a los niños a la escuela, lo mejor sería cambiar de diario, por el más antiguo.

Después de observarlo un momento reconoció su propio diario, era uno que había usado en la escuela antes de entrar en la universidad donde dejó de actualizarlo porque apenas sí tenía tiempo para algo más que respirar.

Había ciertas partes que recordaba haber escrito por lo que se dirigió a la que sabía, debía ser diferente, el día del baile. Respiró profundamente antes de ponerse a leer lo que decía.

_Fue un día maravilloso, nunca pensé que eso podía pasarme a mí. Le pedí un baile a Chanyeol después de mil años de no atreverme a acércamele, él dijo que sí y bailamos toda la noche. Me sentía como en uno de esos cuentos porque todos nos estaban mirando y aunque me puse nervioso logré ignorarlos y seguir bailando con Chanyeol. Bailamos una canción lenta, me pisó una o dos veces, pero valió totalmente la pena, me acompañó hasta mi casa y dijo que deberíamos vernos otro día ¿sigo soñando? porque no puedo creer que esto me pasara a mí. Chanyeol bailó conmigo y además dijo que era adorable, siento que podría explotar de la emoción, estoy ansioso por verlo en lunes en la escuela._

Wow, así que realmente había sido como dijeron Kyungsoo y Chanyeol, las siguientes páginas contaban cosas de la escuela o Kyungsoo, pero no fue hasta el viernes siguiente donde volvió a escribir sobre Chanyeol.

_Pensé que Chanyeol me estaba evitando, pero resulta que había estado muy ocupado con un trabajo, me preguntó si quería ir al cine con él mañana, así que acepte de inmediato, creo que lo hice con mucha emoción porque todos me vieron raro, pero no importa, tengo una cita con Park Chanyeol, eso es todo lo que importa._

Vaya, sí que era patético, podía sentir el rubor de sus mejillas aumentar al leerse.

_La cita estuvo maravillosa, creí que Chanyeol iba a besarme, pero solo me dio la mano, espero que no haya notado lo mucho que sudé, pero es que estar cerca de él me pone tan nervioso, quería que el tiempo no pasara nunca. Luego de la película me preguntó que quería hacer, así que como él pagó por la película yo lo invite a cenar, pero me di cuenta que era una mala idea cuando vio la pizzería como si fuera un sótano insalubre, me disculpé con él por traerlo a un lugar como ese, pero dijo que estaba bien, que solo estaba sorprendido, aun así dijo que le gustó mucho la pizza y pasar tiempo conmigo, dijo que deberíamos salir otra vez ¡AHHHHHHH!_

Luego más y más escuela hasta por fin dio con Chanyeol otra vez, podía sentir su emoción a través de la tinta, aunque esta vez no parecía tan alegre.

_He pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida, Chanyeol me invitó a cenar, pero no me dijo que sería en uno de esos lugares elegantes, solo llevaba mi suéter celeste con conejitos y un jeans mientras él y los demás usaban traje. Chanyeol dijo que estaba bien, que daba igual, pero estuve muy consciente de las miradas que todos me daban. Chanyeol pidió langosta para nosotros, pero fui incapaz de romper el caparazón, él tuvo que hacerlo por mí, estaba tan nervioso que derramé mi jugo sobre él, estaba tan avergonzado que lloré y hui de ahí, pero Chanyeol me encontró y dijo que no estaba enojado, que no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran y que la pasaba muy bien conmigo, que quería conquistarme. Pero seguía tan avergonzado que seguí llorando todo el camino de vuelta a casa, debe pensar que soy patético._

Sintió la vergüenza muy claramente, eso sí sería algo que el pequeño Baekhyun haría, era algo torpe para esa cosas y lloraba fácilmente cuando la vergüenza lo abrumaba, lo había superado gracias al trabajo, pero le tomó mucho tiempo. La siguiente entrada fue sin duda mucho más positiva.

_Chanyeol vino por mí a casa para que fuéramos a la escuela, no soltó mi mano hasta dejarme en mi salón y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, todos me observaron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero Kyungsoo palmeó mi espalda y me dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Chanyeol me acompañó a casa después de compartir un helado, dijo que yo parecía un príncipe porque soy pequeño y lindo, creo que está exagerando, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo dice._

Vaya, Chanyeol había sido muy directo con el pequeño Baekhyun, las entradas eran cada vez menos sobre la escuela y más y más sobre Chanyeol. No era difícil entender por qué no había ido a la universidad, después de algunas citas más por fin llegó a una parte interesante.

_Estoy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo ¿es posible algo así? Chanyeol me llevó a un parque de diversiones, no le gustan mucho las montañas rusas, pero aun así me acompañó en cada una de ellas. Como se veía un poco mareado le dije que nos sentáramos y él eligió recostarse en mi hombro, dijo que yo era muy cómodo y olía bien, antes si quiera de darme cuenta, él me estaba besando, realmente me estaba besando y sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los míos. En cuanto se alejó noté que se veía algo decepcionado, así que me disculpé con él y le dije que era mi primer beso. Chanyeol dijo que no estaba decepcionado porque lo hiciera mal sino porque parecía que no lo quería, claramente le dije que estaba en un error, que sí lo quería y que me gustaba mucho. Chanyeol sonrió y me besó otra vez, fue ahí cuando tuve que abrir la boca y preguntarle si él había dado su primer beso, por supuesto que sí ¿en qué estabas pensando Byun Baekhyun? Dijo que había tenido una relación con alguien más en el pasado, alguien que se había ido. Ahora me siento con un gran peso porque Chanyeol tiene a alguien con quien compararme mientras yo no tengo a nadie, soy un fracaso._

Pobre Baekhyunnie joven, tenía exactamente los mismos problemas que ahora, era como si el destino siempre tuviera que repetirse para ambos.

_Chanyeol me pidió ser novios, le dije que sí, pero como era mi primer novio tendría que ser indulgente porque yo no sabía nada de eso, él dijo que estaba bien y que le encantaría enseñarme ¿realmente a Chanyeol le gusto? Ni siquiera me atrevo a besarlo en algún lugar que no sea su mejilla, es él quien siempre inicia los besos, espero que no se aburra pronto de mí._

Créeme, pequeño Baekhyunnie, eso aún no pasa. Siguió leyendo a través de mucha citas más, más pequeños besos y cosas como esa, eran muy tímidos, o al menos eso creyó hasta llegar a la siguiente parte.

_Los padres de Chanyeol no estaban así que fui a visitarlo, vimos una película y comimos helado de chocolate cuando Channie empezó a besarme estaba bien, me gusta cuando lo hace, pero esta vez me besó por mucho tiempo y de algún modo terminé sentado en su regazo. Creo que es imposible que alguna vez estuviera más avergonzado, pude sentir algo duro cerca del muslo izquierdo de Chanyeol, pero realmente me aleje cuando sus manos llegaron a mi trasero y lo apretaron como si fuera una masa dulce, no estoy listo para eso, Chanyeol tiene mucha experiencia y yo no sé nada. Channie se disculpó diciendo que no quería presionarme, sé que es así, pero el problema es que yo no quiero decepcionarlo. Kyungsoo me dijo que estudiara, pero esto es algo más de práctica, sé que voy a ser decepcionante._

Exactamente como él se había sentido unas semanas atrás. Quería descubrir cómo es que el pequeño Baekhyunnie lo había superado. Luego de muchas divagaciones al respecto lo supo.

_Tengo un dolor feliz, no puedo creer que ayer Chanyeol y yo lo hicimos, papá no debe saberlo o se enfadara, cuando me preguntó por qué caminaba raro le dije que por qué me había caído, me siento mal por mentirle, pero no creo que sea buena idea decirle la verdad tampoco. Pero valió cada segundo, Channie era tan bueno, me besó en todo momento y no dejaba de decir lo hermoso que soy, siento que ahora estamos conectados de manera más especial. Sé que no soy el primero de Chanyeol, pero quiero ser el último._

Se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo los labios ante su dulzura, no podía creer que estuviera tan enamorado. Se desconcentró un poco porque JiHyun casi se cayó de la cama de no ser porque fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerlo, les puso esa caricatura que tanto JiHyunnie como SeoHunnie disfrutaban tanto y la que Minyoung junto a Sarang detestaban porque decían que era para bebés, eso los distraería un rato más, tenía que seguir leyendo, hasta el momento parecía que su relación había ido viento en popa a pesar de sus inseguridades.

_Chanyeol me consiente demasiado, creo que he subido al menos cinco kilos desde que somos novios, él dice que me veo muy lindo cuando como, pero también quiero verme guapo, no solo lindo y no lo lograré si sigo comiendo lo que me pongan en frente._

_PD: Ya sé comer langosta._

Siguiente y siguiente cita, parecía que siempre se llevaban bien, eso se veía reflejado hasta el presente al parecer.

_Realmente no quiero ver a Chanyeol más, estoy tan furioso como estoy triste. Habíamos quedado en ir a una cita juntos como todos los viernes, esperé donde quedamos, pero Chanyeol no llegaba, seguí esperando porque no es usual que se tardara tanto, estuve ahí dos horas y nunca llegó. Cuando estaba en casa después de esa vergüenza él me llamó para preguntarme cómo había estado mi día, no lo podía creer. Estaba tan enojado que le dije que era un idiota por dejarme esperando. Como esperaba Chanyeol se disculpó mil veces, diciendo que lo había olvidado, que nunca faltaría a nuestras citas a propósito, estaba por perdonarlo cuando dijo que lo olvidó porque su amigo había vuelto a la ciudad y quedaron de verse. Sé que es infantil, pero le corté y puse mi teléfono en modo avión para que no siguiera insistiendo, estoy furioso con él, no quiero verlo otra vez._

Ugh, eso...de alguna manera dolió.

_Chanyeol sigue llamando y trata de que hablemos en la escuela, pero sigo molesto, ese chico solo estuvo de vuelta un día y ya fui olvidado, al menos papá está feliz de que ya no salga con Chanyeol._

Aunque era algo agridulce leer esas cosas, sabía que sí había terminado junto a Chanyeol, esas pequeñas cosas que estaban a punto de dormirse sobre la cama lo dejaban muy en claro. Cubrió a sus bebés con una manta antes de seguir leyendo.

_Prometió no volver a hacerlo, se disculpó conmigo y me compró un lindo regalo. Soy débil ante él así que lo perdoné, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa inseguridad al saber que prefirió a alguien sobre mí y no es cualquier alguien, es su ex mejor amigo aka ex novio aka primer amor que le rompió el corazón, ambos eran perfectos juntos. Guapos y ricos, yo solo soy Baekhyunnie._

_PD: Debo hacer ejercicio antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Bueno, era de esperarse que lo perdonara, aunque realmente había creído que lo haría sufrir un poco más, al parecer el pequeño Baek tampoco tenía demasiado dignidad, aunque podía entenderlo, si Chanyeol lo trataba como él lo trata ahora era muy normal que se rindiera facilmente. Su relación avanzó bastante, al parecer ya habían ingresado en su último año y seguían juntos, aunque con uno que otro problema de inseguridad del pequeño Baek.

_Hice algo muy malo, malo, malo, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo. Se suponía que iba a darle una sorpresa a Chanyeol, hemos estado muy ocupados con las clases así que no nos hemos visto demasiado, por eso decidí visitarlo, entré por la puerta de la cocina como siempre, pero antes de que me notaran me escondí, Chanyeol estaba con él, no hacían nada malo o sospechoso, pero lo vi, a ese chico, el amigo de mi novio. Conversaban normalmente y nunca hablaron de algo fuera de lugar, pero seguía celoso, por eso le pedí a la ama de llaves de Chanyeol que no dijera que estuve ahí, pero ella me traicionó y se lo dijo de todas formas. Había estado evitando a Channie, pero me atrapó cuando iba de vuelta a casa, ahora tiene una camioneta así que puede seguirme sin problemas. No quise hablar con él aunque estuviera dentro de su auto, me llevó por comida a un autoservicio y aunque me la comí, me negué a hablar con él, pero todos saben lo insistente que es Chanyeol, no me fue a dejar a casa hasta que todo estaba oscuro y era obvio que yo no iba a decir nada, pero antes de bajarme decidí que no iba a dejarle el camino fácil a ese chico, incluso si solo quería ser amigo de Chanyeol, así que me senté en el regazo de mi novio para besarlo. Terminamos en el asiento trasero y es en ese momento que estaba agradecido de lo polarizado que eran los vidrios. Chanyeol me dijo que me amaba solo a mí mientras nos vestíamos, sé que es así, pero también amó al otro chico, quizás pueda volver a hacerlo._

Wow, no tenía idea que ese Baek tenía esa clase de problemas, a simple vista le parecía alguien lo suficiente maduro, algo inseguro, pero inteligente, capaz de llevar una familia de la mejor manera, ahora notaba que eran iguales, solo que con distintos focos de problemas, pero en esencia eran los mismos. Muchas páginas después encontró otro hito sumamente importante, realmente tenía curiosidad al respecto.

_Voy a ser papá, no sé cuándo aunque sí sé cómo, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Chanyeol, pero mi padre está furioso, dice que prácticamente he arruinado mi vida y yo estoy demasiado sorprendido para saberlo. Mamá dice que está bien y que todo pasa por algo, que ese bebé es algo especial, pero siento que es un sueño aun. Mi vientre sigue plano y de no ser por los dolores de cabeza no tenía ningún síntoma especial. El ciclo reproductivo de un chico es diferente al de las chicas, hay cosas que también soy capaz de notar, por eso, como una corazonada y creyendo que todo estaba bien me hice la prueba, pero no, nada está bien._

_Voy a ser papá._

Oh, ese debía ser Minyoung, claramente era él, era natural reaccionar así, sobre todo a tan corta edad, se sentía ingenuo por creer que el pequeño Baek lo había tenido todo fácil, nunca era fácil para nadie enterarse que serías padre si ni quiera lo planeaste.

_Chanyeol está feliz, dijo que se haría cargo y que deberíamos casarnos. Yo no sé qué decir, ya había enviado mi postulación a la universidad de mis sueños, pero ahora parece una ridiculez, pronto habrá un bebé mis brazos y el sueño de la universidad se hace cada vez más lejano._

_PD: Papá me odia._

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla ¿por qué estaba sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera había vivido? En su realidad sí cumplió su sueño y eso tampoco lo hizo feliz del todo.

_Recibí una respuesta, me aceptaron, era claro que lo harían, no me esforcé por años para tener las mejores calificaciones por nada, pero ya no importa, mi hijo no es algo de lo que pueda deshacerme, me casaré con Chanyeol en dos meses, espero que mi vientre no se note tanto en esa fecha. He llorado mucho últimamente, pero llegué a la decisión de que no por eso tengo que ser infeliz tampoco, hay un pequeño cambio de planes, pero estoy decidido a ser feliz con esta vida también, al menos sé que mi hijo será muy amado por mí y Chanyeol, eso es lo único que importa por ahora._

Conmovido se obligó a tomarse unos segundos para calmarse, el mimo tiempo en que su teléfono sonó, en la pantalla se exhibía el nombre de Chanyeol por lo que no tardó en contestar.

―Hola. –habló con voz suave procurando no despertar a los niños, aunque al observar el reloj de pared notó que era hora de ir por Sarang y Minyoung.

―Hola, príncipe ¿ya saliste? –le preguntó Chanyeol con ese tono de voz que parecía incluso algo paternal.

―No, ahora saldré, me atrasé un poco con algunas cosas, pero ya voy en camino. –respondió mientras se ponía de pie en búsqueda de una chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

―No te preocupes, yo iré por ellos ¿Qué piensas de una tarde de pizza? –Podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa suave en el rostro de su esposo.

―Claro, la pediré ahora mismo. –respondió ya más tranquilo, regresando a su lugar en la cama mientras estiraba un poco su cuello.

―Perfecto, llevaré algo para beber. Te amo. –iba a despedirse también cuando Chanyeol agregó algo más, ―¡Ah! Y llevaré un amigo, espero no te moleste.  
  
  


  
  
  
_Otro largo capítulo sobre mpreg, familia y algo de drama, yuju. De nada._


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun abrazó a JiHyun tan fuerte como pudo, el bebé balbuceaba felizmente, pero no se quejaba. SeoHun estaba abrazando a sus piernas con fuerza mientras Sarang y Minyoung estaban expectantes al momento en que la puerta fuera abierta. Los niños siempre se emocionaban cuando Chanyeol llegaba, él también lo hacía, claro, pero ahora tenía un mal presentimiento, una idea de lo que podía pasar a continuación y eso no le agradaba.

Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando al abrirse la puerta Chanyeol apareció acompañado de esa persona, podía recordarlo, el mejor amigo de Yeol de la escuela, ese que se fue al extranjero y que le dejó un corazón roto que él reparó, Mackenyu.

No iba a olvidar esa cara por más que quisiera, lo había envidiado mucho tiempo y era justamente la persona con quien había visto a Chanyeol en su verdadera vida antes de despertar en ese extraño mundo, en esa fiesta había estado vestido de un traje que le quedaba perfecto, colgando de Yeol como si perteneciera ahí, pero ahora, al menos en esa vida, Chanyeol era su esposo, de Byun Baekhyun, el padre de sus hijos y aunque no lo entendiera del todo no significaba que no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Y quizás fueron los celos hirviendo en él o simplemente parte de un deseo oculto que lo impulsó, pero se acercó lo suficientemente rápido a Chanyeol como para ser el primero en saludarlo, pero en vez del usual beso en la mejilla o el casto beso en los labios que se daban de vez en cuando prefirió arrastrar a su esposo en un beso demoledor y profundo. Chanyeol no lo empujó, al contrario lo sostuvo de las caderas cuidando no pasar a llevar a JiHyun que aun reposaba en sus brazos, se separaron únicamente cuando se les acabó el aire.

―¡Wow! Yo también te extrañé. –exclamó Chanyeol feliz quien lo abrazó suavemente, agachándose lo suficiente para recostar su cabeza en sus hombros. ―Oh sí, traje a Mackenyu, estuvo en nuestra boda ¿recuerdas? Llegó tarde así que solo estuvo en la fiesta y no en la ceremonia.

―Claro que lo recuerdo. –afirmó, porque pese a que no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de esa fiesta sí lo recordaba de antes, desde mucho antes, recordaba que le tenía una envidia mal sana que nunca dejó ver a nadie.

―Gusto de verte otra vez, Baek, tienen muchos bebés, la última vez que los vi solo había uno en el horno. –comentó el chico pretendiendo ser gracioso, pero ganándose una risita de Chanyeol.

―Ese es Minyoung, el pequeño caballero. –respondió Chanyeol mientras cargaba a su primogénito para enseñárselo a su mejor amigo, pero su bebé tan tímido como siempre se escondió parcialmente en los brazos de su padre.

―Está enorme, no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo, y tú no perdiste ni un segundo, ya tienes medio equipo de futbol. –Mackenyu sonrió amable, Chanyeol asintió a cada una de sus palabras sin notar nada extraño, el ambiente se estaba tornando incomodo, por eso los invitó a entrar.

―Creo que la sala será más cómoda si quieren ponerse al día.

Los niños de inmediato corrieron a sus juegos, incluso SeoHun siguió a Sarang mientras él se quedó atrás con JiHyun, no estaba cómodo. Odiaba la situación en que estaba. Había tenido una perfecta burbuja rosa hasta hace un día, pero ahora había alguien que quería entrometerse en su matrimonio perfecto, aunque ese perteneciera más bien a otro Baek. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, no había indicio de que Mackenyu quisiera recuperar a Chanyeol, si lo quisiera lo habría intentado antes de la boda ¿no? Pero no podía dejar de verlo como un roba esposos.

El timbro indicando la llegada de la pizza lo hizo actuar, tomó su billetera y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, Chanyeol era quien usualmente recibía los pedidos, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su amigo. Dio un último vistazo esperando que el más alto se pusiera de pie, pero nada, de mala gana abrió. La potente mirada del repartidor lo desconcertó un poco, al mismo tiempo que lo ponía incómodo.

―Gracias. –tomó la caja de pizza con la única mano disponible que tenía, estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del repartidor que a sostuvieron a tiempo.

―Si quiere puedo dejarla por usted en la cocina, señor Park. –comentó el joven ¿cómo es que conocía su nombre? Quizás porque eran clientes regulares de esa pizzería. Estaba por decir que sí cuando Chanyeol se adelantó tomando la caja.

―No es necesario, muchacho, yo me encargó desde ahora, gracias. –el chico asintió, dedicándole un último vistazo para luego irse raudamente. ―¿Por qué no me llamaste, Baek? Ese chico te come con los ojos pese a saber que estás casado y tienes hijos

―¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, Chanyeol normalmente nunca perdía su sonrisa, pero ahora parecía un poco irritado y preocupado.

―Me dijiste que te sentías incómodo con él, que te desnudaba con los ojos. –explicó Chanyeol bajando un poco el tono de voz para no asustar a los niños, ―Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar y entender lo que Chanyeol decía, pero cuando lo hizo la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro, ―Park Chanyeol, estás celoso. –exclamó.

―¿Qué? No, claro que no. – Chanyeol se defendió, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus orejas, no había duda, sí estaba algo celoso.

―Sí lo estás ¿qué crees? ¿Qué te cambiaría por ese chico? –Juguetón se acercó a Chanyeol, pasando la mano con la que no cargaba a JiHyun por su pecho. ―Sabes que solo te amo a ti.

―No se trata de eso, Baek, de verdad ese chico me da mala espina, te ve como si fueras un trozo de carne. –explicó Chanyeol aceptando la caricia de buena gana.

―Es solo un muchacho con las hormonas revolucionadas, ya encontrará a alguien y se le pasará, pero estoy muy feliz de contar con mi caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a cuidar de mí siempre. –dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Chanyeol, olvidándose que había visitas en casa.

―Me moriría si algo te pasara, Baek, eres mi todo junto a los niños. –enternecido besó todo el rostro de su esposo.

―También lo eres todo para... – susurró sobre los labios de Chanyeol.

―Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero uno de los niños dijo que quiere ir al baño. –Mackenyu apuntó a SeoHun que se removía inquietamente saltando de un lado a otro.

Resignado lo llevó rápidamente al baño, no era una molestia para él cuidar de los niños, sobre todo cuando ya era una rutina a la que se había habituado, pero ahora quería vigilar a Chanyeol y su amigo, lo que no era tan fácil con los niños dependiendo de él. Al momento de regresar Chanyeol ya estaba sirviendo un pedazo para cada uno aunque los niños estaban más interesados en hablar con el recién llegado.

―Vamos, Minyoung, presenta a tus hermanos. –le pidió Chanyeol mientras rellenaba los vasitos anti derrames de todos los niños con jugo.

Minyoung quien ya parecía más cómodo frente al desconocido producto de que tenía un pedazo de pizza que lo hacía feliz comenzó a hablar, ―Ella es Sarang, mi hermana, tiene cinco años, ese es SeoHun tiene tres... –Minyoung apuntó a SeoHun quien aún caminaba a su lado, dejó a JiHyun en la alfombra con varios juguetes y se apresuró en ayudar a su esposo, ―y Jihyunnie tiene uno.

―Oh, es muy pequeño ¿me lo regalas? –preguntó Mackenyu con gracia, observando a JiHyun que había encontrado su entretención en un cubo de colores, ―¿Me lo puedo llevar a mi casa?

Minyoung que como siempre era tímido y emocional se puso nervioso con semejante pregunta, sus enormes ojos se llenaron de agua y estaba por sollozar cuando Sarang lo hizo a un lado de un empujón para ponerse frente a Mackenyu.

―No puedes llevártelo, es nuestro hermano, papi Baek lo hizo para nosotros. –explicó ella con muchísima seguridad. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en dos coletas que la hacían ver adorable, un contraste con su personalidad fuerte. ―¿Cierto, papi? –Sarang se dirigió a él buscando su apoyo.

―Claro, preciosa. –respondió mientras le entregaba su respectivo vaso. Ella satisfecha consigo mismo por haber salvado a su hermano se lanzó contra un pedazo de pizza, Minyoung más recuperado siguió comiendo su rebanada.

―Tienes una familia linda, Yeollie. –Mackenyu se dirigió a su esposo con una sonrisa que le parecía algo extraña.

―Todo gracias a Baek. –Chanyeol besó su mejilla dejándole algo de aceite producto de la pizza. ―Me ha hecho muy feliz todos estos años, el hombre más feliz y enamorado del mundo. –aquella palabras calentaron su corazón ¿cómo es que aquel Baek había enamorado tanto a Chanyeol? De manera que ese hombre guapo y alto lo amaba con todo el corazón cuando había tanta gente que estaba mucho más a su altura y no hablaba solo de estatura sino de estilo de vida, lo envidiaba, ese Baek probablemente contaba con muchos encantos.

―Oh basta, me hacen sentir celoso de ustedes, Baek, déjame decirte que lo tienes completamente cautivado. –Mackenyu no era poco honesto o burlesco, nada de eso, se notaba que era alguien agradable y educado, pero el bicho de los celos era terrible y no podía dejar de verlo como una competencia, se odiaba, pero era parte de su naturaleza, no iban a robarle a Chanyeol en su turno.

―Yo estoy igual de cautivado, Chanyeol ha hecho de cada uno de mis días algo especial y me dio a mis hijos, no creo que pueda ser más feliz. –respondió sin poder evitar el sonrojo que acompañó sus palabras ¿cómo no iba a sentirse así cuando ahora por azares del destino estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueño?

―Es un lindo cuadro, pero Baek ¿nunca has pensado en estudiar? Recuerdo que estabas en el cuadro de honor junto a este otro chico, el bajo de ojos grandes, me sorprendí al saber que eras tú el nuevo novio de Yeol y quien llevaba su bebé, parecías muy centrado en tus estudios. –Mackenyu le dio un mordisco a su pizza, parecía deleitarse con el sabor mientras él estaba en un debate mental horrible ―Lo curioso es que por lo que sé, Yeollie fue a la universidad mientras tú te quedabas con los niños, apuesto que tú hiciste todas las tareas de este bobo ¿no es así? – ¿qué podía responder a eso? Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro sobre cómo se sentía el otro Baek al respecto, no podía dar una respuesta, no quería darla porque sabía que todo lo que dijo era en parte verdad.

―Papi, JiHyunnie se hizo popo. –se quejó Minyoung, disculpándose se puso de pie para cambiar a su pequeño, había sido salvado por la campana e ignoró a Chanyeol cuando éste se ofreció para cambiar el pañal de JiHyun, necesitaba alejarse un poco para pensar en una respuesta inteligente.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera pudo dar una porque al volver Mackenyu se había marchado porque había sido llamado urgentemente, pero había prometido volver pronto, le dejó una sensación de desazón, como si hubiera perdido esa batalla que realmente no era una porque el única que parecía considerarlo una batalla era él, en cambio Mackenyu parecía fresco como una lechuga, amable y divertido.

La única forma de salir vencedor era estudiar cosas del pasado, ahora con sus diarios podría recuperar esa parte perdida, comprender todo eso que parecía extraño, estaba seguro que debía haber algo más, no se imaginaba así mismo abandonando su sueño de ser periodista así como así, debía haber algo más, debía tener una carta bajo la manga.

―Vamos, Baek, compré tu favorita. –Chanyeol le tendió un nuevo pedazo de pizza ya frío, de mala gana lo recibió, el más alto al notar su desconformidad le quitó la rebanada para calentarla otra vez, por pequeños detalles como esos era que envidiaba tanto al otro Baekhyun, su vida había sido prácticamente de en sueño. ―Ahí está, caliente para ti otra vez.

―Eres un sol. –besó nuevamente a su esposo a modo de agradecimiento.

―Solo porque me haces muy feliz. –respondió Chanyeol recostándose sobre su hombro, ―Ah, por cierto, la fiesta de la empresa se atrasará otro mes ¿te lo comentó mamá? Tendrás más tiempo para ver lo de tu ropa.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué fiesta? –exclamó en voz alta, al ver la sorpresa de Chanyeol se retractó, ―Oh, sí, a fiesta, claro que lo recuerdo.

No, obviamente no lo recordaba, por eso tuvo que buscar en sus enormes diarios algún indicio de fiesta, pero terminó dando con el diario que narraba la llegada de Minyoung, parecía ser el que había iniciado después de llegar del hospital, era muy joven en esa época.

La parte del embarazo no fue muy narrada, Baek estaba siempre triste así que solo comentaba el peso y altura del bebé y lo ansioso que estaba de su llegada, supongo que estaba muy deprimido por no poder cumplir su sueño y por eso no narró demasiado, pero desde que el bebé nació había muchas entradas.

_Mi bebé nació sano, era bastante grande, pero siento que exageraron con eso de que no podía nacer por parto natural, la excusa fue que mi cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para soportarlo, pero viendo de cerca creo que pude haberlo soportado, en fin, lo llamamos Minyoung, es precioso y se parece mucho a Chanyeol, aún se ve algo rojo, pero tiene bastante pelo para ser un bebé, siempre creí que eran calvos, sus mejillas son muy llenas y es un comensal ansioso, sostiene mi dedo con mucha fuerza, me sorprenda que solo sea un bebé. Chanyeol también es un buen papá, pero tengo miedo que esto no dure demasiado. Lo amo y no quiero perderlo. Seguimos viviendo con sus padres, pero nos cedieron un departamento, pronto nos cambiaremos ahí, aunque estoy algo nervioso, nunca he vivido sin adultos que me ayuden con las cosas, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal._

Bueno, de alguna manera ese Baek no lo hacía nada mal, así que probablemente aprendió rápido

_Estamos en la nueva casa, no es demasiado grande, es un departamento acogedor, perfecto para nosotros tres. Mi madre me ha traído provisiones y me ha enseñado un par de cosas, no soy muy bueno, pero Chanyeol nunca se queja, creo que lo estamos haciendo bien._

Con cuatro niños definitivamente lo habían hecho bien.

_Minyoung tiene cólicos, no he dormido durante días junto a Chanyeol, el doctor nos regañó, dijo que debimos llevarlo antes, pero nunca creí que era por mi culpa, me siento horrible, Chanyeol dice que deje de culparme, que no tenía forma de saberlo, pero no puedo, mi pobre bebé sufrió tanto solo porque soy un inútil._

Se le apretó el pecho solo al pensar en su pequeño Minyoung sufriendo cuando no era más que un bebé, podía entender el sufrimiento por el que había pasado ese Baek, de alguna manera estaba conectado con él, no se explicaba lo que sentía por esos niños de otra forma.

_Mi bebé ya está mejor, se ha recuperado pero sigo atento a que no vaya a tener una recaída, mi madre dice que es imposible evitar que se enferme alguna vez, pero estoy decidido a evitarlas todo lo que pueda, cuidaré de mi pequeño porque él es nuestro tesoro._

Realmente esperaba que mientras estuviera ahí los niños no se enfermaran, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso. No como el verdadero Baek lo haría.

_Minyoung ha aprendido a decir su primera palabra, me llamó papá, Chanyeol está celoso de mí._

Eso era de esperarse, su bebé lo amaba.

_Minnie ya llamó a Chanyeol, le dice Yeollie, jaja._

_Chanyeol logró que le diga papá, está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero yo sigo siendo el preferido de mi bebé, me busca cuando me pierdo de su rango de visión, podría abrazarme todo el día y siempre quiere que solo yo lo cargue. Lo amo como nunca amé a nadie. Todo vale la pena si él está bien._

Escuchar a Baekhyun hablar sobre su primogénito era una linda experiencia, había tanto amor plasmado en esas palabras, no se imaginaba cómo debió ser vivirlo, era fácil de entender por qué Minyoung amaba tanto a su papi. Siguió cambiando de página.

_No sé cómo decir esto, Chanyeol ha estado feliz y casi se ha vuelto loco, pero yo no estoy seguro de que este bien, estoy embarazado otra vez. Minyoung es muy pequeño y somos muy jóvenes, teníamos tanto por hacer aún, no estoy asustado esta vez, pero siento que está mal. Odio sentirme así._

Oh, estaba hablando del embarazo de Sarang probablemente, iba a continuar leyendo cuando alguien despertó de su pequeña siesta de la tarde. JiHyunnie tenía el cabello despeinado, los ojos algo hinchados de tanto dormir y el chupón en la boca, se veía exquisito y adorable, dejó de lado el libro para cargarlo. JiHyun que aún estaba demasiado perezoso por recién haber despertado se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras jugaba con el dobles de su playera.

―Que larga siesta dormiste ¿ya tienes hambre? –preguntó pese a que era muy probable que JiHyun no respondiera, ―Vamos por algo de comida, SeoHunnie también debería despertar ya.

Pensó que tendría que despertar a SeoHun pero al llegar a su habitación lo encontró jugando en silencio con varios de sus muñecos, al verlo su pequeño de inmediato estiró sus brazos hacia él, solo que no pudo cargarlo porque ya lo hacía con JiHyun.

―Hola, cariño ¿tienes hambre? –dejó que SeoHun lo abrazara mientras acariciaba su cabello de forma calmada, el pequeño solo respondió con un asentimiento. ―Bien, te daré una tortilla con jamón ¿qué te parece? –otro asentimiento como respuesta, nunca palabras, eso comenzaba a preocuparlo ¿era normal que un niño de tres años no hablara nada? No tenía ni idea. ―SeoHun ¿cómo me llamo yo? –tras largos minutos de silencio pensó que se quedaría sin respuesta, pero fue sorprendido por la pequeña voz inmadura de su hijo, delgada y fina como un pequeño cordel que nunca era usado.

―Papi. –respondió éste aun abrazado a sus piernas, eso quería decir que sí sabía hablar, la pregunta era por qué no lo hacía.

―Bien, sí soy tu papi, pero mi nombre es Baekhyun. –sonrió para su bebé mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, ―Di Baekhyun.

Lastimosamente no obtuvo más respuestas, estaba algo decepcionado y preocupado, pero tratando de pensar positivo, al menos sabía que su bebé no era mudo además le tenía una pequeña sorpresa que había encontrado en su diario.

Y con eso SeoHun parecía mucho más feliz de lo acostumbrado, es que según decía aquella receta que encontró en el diario más nuevo, esa era la comida favorita del pequeño, la forma en que se removía en su asiento y sonreía lo confirmaba. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño lo había hecho tan feliz, se sentía pleno al verlo sonreír.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo a solas porque pronto llegó Chanyeol con Minyoung y Sarang, los niños corrieron a abrazarlo como siempre, su esposo tuvo que esperar su turno para recibir un beso de bienvenida que le supo a gloria.

―Te ves hermoso cuando tienes el cabello todo despeinado. –avergonzado ante las palabras de Chanyeol cepilló su cabello lo más prolijo que pudo usando sus dedos, ―Veo que hiciste la cena, te iba a preguntar si querías cenar fuera, pero creo que será un día en casa.

―Hice la comida favorita de SeoHun, hoy me llamó papi ¿no es genial? –preguntó lleno de emoción, desde su perspectiva ese era un gran avance considerando que SeoHun nunca decía nada.

―Oh ¿lo hizo? Eso es bueno, supongo que el siquiatra tenía razón, hablará cuando él quiera hacerlo. –Chanyeol besó su cabeza otra vez antes de alejarse para quitarse la corbata.

―¿Psiquiatra? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó nervioso, arrepintiéndose poco después al ver la mirada que Chanyeol le dedicó.

―¿Aun no te sientes bien?

―Me siento bien. –aclaró.

―¿Entonces cómo es que no recuerdas por qué llevamos a SeoHun al psiquiatra infantil. –Chanyeol sostuvo su rostro para verificar su temperatura justo con sus labios.

―Tengo cuatro niños a los que cuido todos los días, puedo olvidar algunas cosas, pero ya lo recordé –mintió, ―no tenías que hacer un gran escándalo por eso. Deberías alegrarte de que nuestro hijo este hablando.

―Bien, bien, tienes razón, fui inconsciente, estoy muy feliz de que SeoHun haya hablado, eso significa que está superando poco a poco los celos que tenía sobre JiHyun. –Chanyeol lo abrazó con fuerza mientras los niños corrían a lavarse las manos para comer.

―¿Es por eso que no habla? –preguntó escandalizado, al ver la expresión de Chanyeol se escondió en su pecho, ―O sea, claro que es por eso, es solo que a veces me cuesta creer que sean celos por su hermano.

―Así son los niños, Baek, es nuestro deber mostrarle a SeoHun que no ha sido remplazado y que lo queremos tanto como a JiHyun, pero vamos poco a poco por ahora lo que quiero es besar a estos dos. – Chanyeol lo soltó para acercarse a SeoHun y besar todo su rostro regordete, éste se rio ante las atenciones de su papi y le ofreció una cucharada de su comida que fue aceptada con gusto, posterior a eso el más alto liberó a JiHyun de su sillita de bebé para cargarlo y besarlo repetidamente mientras JiHyunnie se reía a carcajadas que dejaban ver sus dos dientes de leche que se exhibían solitarios cada vez que sonreía, los mismos dientes que de vez en cuando lo mordían.

―Te extrañaron mucho. –comentó tratando de reprimir una sonrisa al verlos interactuar tan lindamente.

―También los extrañe mucho, no veía la hora de salir de esa oficina y estar con ustedes. –Chanyeol fue en dirección a la cocina aun cargando a JiHyun, ―Por cierto, mamá dijo que la fiesta está casi lista, no quiso molestarte por el incidente con tu nariz. –la vergüenza se manifestó en su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

―La fiesta, lo olvidé por completo, quede en enviarle un texto, oh Dios, debe odiarme. –comentó aterrorizado.

―Nah, le expliqué que casi tuvimos que operarte, primero por el cabezazo de SeoHun que casi te mata y luego lo de la patada de Sarang, dijo que estaba bien, primero está tu salud, lo eres todo para los niños. –comentó Chanyeol mientras robaba más cucharadas de la comida aun tibia en la olla, dándole pequeñas probadas a JiHyun que también exigía su porción.

―Aun así, me siento culpable, pude ayudarle...

―No lo hagas, papá y mamá no irán a la fiesta así que tú y yo seremos los anfitriones, así que con eso le ayudarás y recompensaras. –explicó Chanyeol sin dejar de comer, tuvo que empujarlo lejos de la comida para evitar que continuara.

―Supongo que es mi deber como esposo. –comentó mientras comenzaba a servir la comida de todos con ayuda de Chanyeol quien a fuerzas tuvo que dejar a JiHyun en su sillita aunque éste hiciera un berrinche, ganándose un ceño fruncido de su hermano SeoHun.

―Es tu deber porque si me pasa algo esa empresa será solo tuya y de los niños, por eso mis empleados deben conocerte y respetarte. –mencionó Chanyeol mientras besaba su hombro.

―No digas algo tan horrible, tú no puedes morir, Yeollie. –frunció el ceño ganándose una suave carcajada por parte de su esposo.

―Esperemos que eso no pase hasta muchos años más. –comentó Chanyeol alejándose poco después para ir en busca de Minyoung y Sarang que ya habían tardado demasiado solo lavándose las manos.  
  
  


Cuando Sarang dijo que también quería comer su comida favorita lo dejó en blanco, no tenía ni la menor idea cuál era la comida favorita de su hija, por eso después de poner a los niños a dormir, hacer el amor con Chanyeol y esperar a que este se pusiera a dormir decidió que era momento de ponerse a leer.

Podía amar a su hija, pero había una clara incomodidad al tratar con ella. No estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con niñas, tenía miedo de usar demasiada fuerza con ella, de hacerle daño, de no saber que necesitaba. Las mujeres son otro mundo que no conocía y no conocería nunca.

Lidiar con ella fue difícil, pero no tanto como con Minyoung, tenía algo más de práctica al respecto por lo que todo fue más sencillo, tanto así que cuando Sarang tenía dos planearon la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia.

SeoHun llegó como un pequeño paquetito de amor listo para ser desenvuelto, fue algo complicado debido a que tres niños eran mucho, pero en ese momento no lo pensó, aun así pudieron resolverlo bien hasta que por un descuido llegó JiHyun ahí todo fue cuesta arriba. Aunque su familia era cariñosa, con un esposo perfecto, niños lindos y suficiente dinero como para mantenerlos lidiar con todos sus hijos fue difícil.

Minyoung que siempre había sido su bebé ahora era más temeroso, probablemente le habían hecho un daño al decirle que ahora era un hermano mayor y que debía ser el ejemplo para ellos, su bebé que siempre había sido llorón y tímido según su diario ahora trataba forzosamente de actuar como un niño grande aunque solo tenía cinco años cuando llegó JiHyun.

Sarang se volvió conflictiva con sus hermanos o a fuerzas quería ser el centro de atención y al ver que eso no le funcionaba comenzó a ser fría y muy independiente para una niña de cuatro que aún no sabe limpiarse sola y aunque intento acercarse a ella simplemente no la entendía, algo se solucionó al inscribirla en el jardín infantil junto a Minyoung.

SeoHun en cambio pese a ser un niño sumamente inteligente, el más rápido en aprender a caminar y el que dijo más rápido su primera palabra, el diario era muy detallado sobre eso.

_Con siete meses SeoHunnie ha dicho su primera palabra, y no es ni papi ni papá, me ha llamado amor, ha escuchado a Chanyeol llamarme así tantas veces que cree que mi nombre es ese, es tan lindo escucharlo hablar con su pequeña boquita y con tanta propiedad como si él fuera mi marido en verdad._

Cada palabra le hizo esbozar una sonrisa más grande, pero según entendió, luego de la llegada de JiHyun su pequeño SeoHun dejó de hablar por completo, comunicándose únicamente con gestos y sonidos. Eso comenzó a preocuparlo porque no era normal que a esa edad no dijera nada, empezó a creer que SeoHun tenía algún problema del habla o que quizás había perdido la audición, no tenía idea, solo necesitaba una explicación aunque no la obtuvo, su médico le dijo que SeoHun estaba bien, un niño saludable y bien cuidado que no tenía un problema, pero lo derivó a un psiquiatra infantil que le explicó después de mucho estudiar a su bebé y su entorno que éste había dejado de comunicarse por el trauma que le generó la llegada de su nuevo hermanito. Aquello le rompió el corazón de tal modo que se puso a llorar ahí mismo. Chanyeol lo consoló diciéndole que no era su culpa, pero aquel Baek se culpó por todo. El psiquiatra les explicó que SeoHun hablaría con el tiempo y cuando quisiera hacerlo.

No se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas hasta que algunas de estas cayeron sobre el diario, tuvo que darse un momento, cerrar el libro y tratar de calmarse, pero sus sollozos estallaron y era difícil de controlar. No quería alarmar a nadie, pero cuando unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron supo que Chanyeol lo había escuchado.

―¿Qué pasa príncipe? –preguntó Chanyeol mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura y borraba sus lágrimas con besos. Pero el llanto ni siquiera le permitía explicarse y lo único que salían eran más jadeos y sollozos y lo único que lograba modular era el nombre de SeoHun en forma entrecortada. ―¿Estás culpándote de nuevo, cariño? No es tu culpa, no planeamos a JiHyun y aun si lo hubiéramos planeado nunca quisiste que eso pasara, nadie podía preverlo.

―E-Es que SeoH-Hun es tan pequeño y y-yo soy su único papi, él no puede e-explicar cómo se siente, debe pensar que ya no lo quería y por eso tuve otro bebé, p-pero nada de eso, los amo a ambos, a todos, todos son mis bebés: Minyoung, Sarang, SeoHun y JiHyun, si él se siente mal yo también me siento mal. –todo aquello salía sinceramente y eso lo hacía sentir extraño, solo conocía a esos niños desde poco tiempo, pero todo aquello que sentía era autentico, profundo y enorme.

―Príncipe, lo sé, lo sé claramente, sé que los niños de algún modo lo saben, eres el mejor papi del mundo, los has cuidado desde que nacieron, les dedicaste todo, cada cosa que haces está llena de amor por ellos, nadie, nadie nunca pondría eso en duda, no puedes seguir culpándote por algo de lo que no tienes control, si fuera así ambos somos igual de culpables porque se necesita dos personas para hacer un bebé.

―SeoHun me necesita. –musitó en voz baja.

―Por supuesto que te necesita, todo te necesitamos, Minyoung te necesita, Sarang te necesita, JiHyun te necesita. –como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar su nombre éste se puso a llorar desde su cunita pegada a la cama, no tardó en quitarlo de ahí para calmarlo en sus brazos, ― ¿ves? Todos te necesitamos Baek, es normal, somos una familia y en la familia puede haber problemas pero lo superaremos porque nos amamos ¿no confías en mí? –preguntó Chanyeol prendiendo la lámpara en la mesita de noche para iluminar a JiHyun y recostarlo cómodamente en medio de ambos.

―Por supuesto que confío en ti. –una vez acomodados y calmados Chanyeol apagó la luz.

―Así debe ser porque nunca te he mentido, cuando dije que te daría la vida de un rey lo cumplí, cuando dije que te llenaría de amor lo cumplí y ahora créeme que superaremos esto. –Chanyeol besó cortamente sus labios para luego acomodarse en su lado de la cama. ―Te amo.

―Te amo más, Channie, te amo mucho.  
  
  


Si creyó que ir al supermercado con los niños era tarea difícil no tenía idea lo difícil que era comprarles ropa, ahora con dos niños extremadamente emocionados por ver las secciones de trajes y vestidos mientras los otros dos no querían alejarse de él era todo un tema, además estaba llamando mucho la atención y odiaba eso, odiaba tener la mirada de todos sobre él y sobre sus niños. Respirando tomó la mano de SeoHun para luego darle su chupón a JiHyun en su carrito e ir en busca de los dos mayores, con Sarang no fue difícil, ella llegó corriendo cargando un elegante traje de frac que era de la talla de su hermano mayor.

―Papi yo quiero usar esto en la fiesta. –comentó ella con ojos brillantes haciéndolo tragar en seco.

―Pero es un traje, mi amor. –respondió tratando de ser lo más dulce posible para no herir sus sentimientos.

―¿Y eso qué? Tú, papá, Minnie, Hunnie y Jinnie usan trajes ¿por qué yo no puedo usar uno? –Sarang pisotió con fuerza, sus lindos zapatos rojos contrastando fuertemente con el blanco del lugar.

―Oh, pero eso es porque nosotros no podemos usar vestidos bonitos, si pudiera usaría uno. –trató de razonar con ella.

―Sí puedes, papi se vería lindo. –Sarang abultó sus labios en un lindo puchero.

―No, no puedo porque papi está gordito, por eso usará un traje, pero tú eres hermosa y puedes usar un vestido grande como le gusta a papi y cuando seas mayor puedo comprarte un lindo traje si aún lo quieres, así que ¿puedes hacer feliz a papi? –Sarang asintió aun con su lindo puchero, pero no puso más objeciones. ―Bien, le compraremos un vestido hermoso a mi princesa.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de vestidos aun buscando a Minyoung, comenzaba a asustarse cuando lo vio parado frente a un hermoso atuendo, era dorado y con un encaje delicado por todo el torso, la falda era larga y no demasiado inflada, parecía hecho de oro y sacado de un cuento de hadas.

―¿Te gusta? –le preguntó a su pequeño una vez que se ubicó a su lado procurando no hacer ruido, éste ante la sorpresa dio un brinco asustado.

―No, no, no me gusta para nada, papi. –respondió Minyoung aunque había sido clara la fascinación con la que había visto aquel atuendo.

―Vale, si no te gusta ¿me ayudas a buscar un vestido para tu hermana entonces? –Minyoung asintió dándole un último vistazo al maniquí antes de seguirlo. Sarang no tenía muy buenas ideas así que la rechazaba con tacto y dulzura, pero su hijo mayor ya parecía al borde del colapso y SeoHun exigió ser cargado plantándose frente a él estirando los brazos.

―No, no, no, Sarang, está feo, usa este. –Minyoung sacó un vestido color lila que era hermoso y delicado le quedaría perfecto a su hija.

―No quiero ese color, quiero rojo y quiero que el traje de papi sea rojo también. –explicó ella poniéndolo en un aprieto ¿rojo? ¿Un traje rojo? ¿No llamaría demasiado la atención con aquello?

―Papi no va a usar rojo, va a usar azul como papá, como siempre. –Minyoung se plató decidido dándole cara a su hermana sin titubear.

―Siempre usan los mismos colores y yo tengo que usar siempre rosa, rosa, rosa o morado, quiero que papi y yo usemos rojos. –Sarang parecía realmente irritada y podía entenderla, debió ser difícil para ella ser la única niña de la casa y no tener nadie con quien sentirse identificada.

—Papi no va a usar eso. –exclamó Minyoung ya muy molesto por eso tuvo que intervenir.

—No, bebé, tu hermana tiene razón, es hora de que use algo como ella, busquemos un vestido rojo para Sarang y uno traje rojo para mi ¿bien?

Minyoung puso mala cara para luego alejarse, creyó que se había molestado con él cuando lo vio aparecer con un vestido rojo para su hermana. Era de un color granate y con encaje de mariposas, era ancho y con muchas enaguas, le encantaba y esperaba que a Sarang también, pero en cuanto la miraron esperando una respuesta ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo un simple: Está bien, vamos por el traje de papi.

Mientras buscaban el ideal para él encontró los perfectos para Minyoung, SeoHun y JiHyun, todos o tenían tonalidades rojas o usarían una camisa granate o corbatas del mismo tono, estaba encantando con la idea de ver a todos sus pequeños vestidos de esa manera, pero estaba posponiendo el momento de elegir el suyo, solo que sus hijos no le permitirán olvidarlo.

Cerca de los probadores por el área de los trajes más arriesgados había un maniquí dentro de una vitrina con un traje granate, su textura tenía ciertas flores de terciopelo negro que no opacaban el rojo, no tenía camisa sino una correa que iba desde su cuello y se perdía en su torso, en cuanto lo vieron los niños quedaron encantados con ese y exigieron que se lo probara.

―Es demasiado moderno para mí, niños, estoy muy viejo para usar cosas así, además tengo muchos hijos ¿qué dirá la gente? –comentó como si los niños fuesen capaces de entender lo que quería decir con su ansiedad social, ellos eran claramente niños y no entendían de eso.

―Pero te verás lindo. –explicó Minyoung nada convencido.

―Papi dijo que usaría un traje rojo, ese es rojo, tienes que comprarlo. –musitó Sarang con su lógica infantil, —¿Papi es un mentiroso?

―No, sí usaré rojo, cariño, pero eso es demasiado ¿no lo creen? El escote no deja nada a la imaginación... –al ver que los niños se negaban a aceptar sus excusas suspiró largamente, —Bien, me lo probaré, pero solo para ver qué tan mal me queda.

Los niños asintieron, no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a una vendedora que lo ayudara con el traje, ella aceptó cuidar de los niños mientras él se lo probaba, con vergüenza se desvistió y evitó mirarse mientras se vestía nuevamente, pero en cuanto se dio media vuelta frente al espejo quedó perplejo.

La prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, especialmente en la zona de la cintura y cadera. La correa hacía ver más largo su cuello, pero le ponía nervioso la enorme abertura en la parte del pecho, un descuido y todos verían partes de él que prefería mantener en secreto, pero en cuanto salió para mostrarle a sus niños supo que tenía que comprarlo.

Al ver la mirada brillante que pusieron al verlo salir con eso lo convenció de que alguna vez en la vida necesitaba ser osado. Y aunque le costó gastar una suma tan grande de dinero lo hizo, no le molestaba la ropa cara, solía usarla en su vida diaria, pero comprar para cuatro personas más a parte de él hicieron que esos ceros aumentaran de manera escandalosa y lo peor de todo eso fue que al salir los niños exigieron una comida en el centro comercial. Hasta SeoHun estaba de acuerdo porque le dio un asentimiento para dejarle claro que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Comieron en un restaurante de hamburguesas que era bastante más caro que las que él solía comer cuando niño, pero podía entender que esos pequeños estaban acostumbrados a lo mejor. Sentó a Jihyunnie en su regazo para liberarlo de su cochecito, pero éste al ver como todos sus hermanos comían felices exigió también su porción de alimento haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo con el fin de levantar su suéter y llegar a su pezón.

Aquello lo avergonzó demasiado, pero sabía que tampoco podía negarle su comida a JiHyun es solo que no se sentía cómodo con que todos lo vieran amamantado. Se cubrió con una manta que irritó bastante a JiHyunnie ya que a cada instante intentaba arrancarla, pero que lo protegió lo suficiente de las miradas indiscretas de la gente aunque había más personas en su misma situación con bebés igual de pequeños o más grandes que el suyo, pero ninguno tan bonito, sin duda.

―Oh, niños, el próximo mes es la presentación de su escuela, debo tomarles las medidas para hacer sus trajes, por casualidad sabrán dónde los mando a hacer. –preguntó a Sarang y Minyoung que lo miraron sin comprender nada de lo que decía, casi parecía que estaba loco y quizás sí lo estaba.

―Tú siempre lo haces, papi, en esa máquina que hace mucho ruido y no podemos tocar. –explicó Minyoung mientras tomaba de su refresco.

―¿Una máquina de coser? –los niños asintieron. ―Pero yo no sé coser. –comentó ya entrando en pánico.

―Siempre haces todo, papi ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó ella mientras le daba una mirada inquisidora, esa que ponía cuando sospechaba algo.

―No, no, ya recordé, tienen razón, yo los hago, veré que puedo hacer. –meció a JiHyunnie quien se molestó porque estaba demasiado concentrado en exprimirle hasta los huesos, después de unos minutos y una vez que el ambiente pesado se había esfumado cambió de tema, ―Por cierto, Sarang, tu papá quiere que te llevemos a una academia de ballet la próxima semana ¿qué te parece?

Su hija se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, ―Si papá lo quiere está bien.

Le sorprendió no obtener una negativa o duda de Sarang, pero asumió que ese era un privilegio de Chanyeol, él podía hacer que su hija obedeciera sin rechistar, pensaba en eso cuando alguien tiró de su manga con insistencia, al girarse vio a SeoHun dándole a entender que su bebida se había acabado.

―Oh ¿quieres otro, bebito? –SeoHun asintió, ―de inmediato te traigo otro.

Fue un poco difícil ponerse de pie mientras cargaba a JiHyun cuidando que la manta no se cayera para comprar otra bebida, pero lo logró, cada vez era mejor en eso de ser padre.

Cuando Chanyeol llegó a casa pidió ver los trajes para la fiesta de inmediato, le mostró todos y cada uno de los trajes de los niños, pero omitió mostrarle el suyo porque en primer lugar estaba avergonzado y segundo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

―¿Y el tuyo, príncipe? No me digas que no compraste nada y vas a usar uno viejo. –Chanyeol le dio una mirada de intriga a la que respondió con una risita.

―Sí compré uno, es solo que quiero que sea una sorpresa. –acarició con sus dedos las suaves mejillas de su esposo.

―No seas así, déjame verlo. –rogó Chanyeol, pero al ver su negativa hizo una expresión de cachorro, ―Entonces dame una pista de como es, se supone que debemos ir a juego, somos la pareja más importante de la noche, príncipe.

―Es rojo y tiene un estampado de flores negras, eso es todo lo que te diré, así que no insistas en que te diga. –le dio un corto beso en los labios. ―Así que piensa en cómo combinar conmigo y los niños si no quieres desentonar.  
  
  


Había días más calmados, días en que los niños llegaban temprano y Sarang quería visitar la empresa de Chanyeol dejándolo a solas con Minyoung hasta que el resto de sus hermanos despertaban de su siesta, ese era un día de esos.

Estaban viendo una película recostados sobre el sofá, hizo algo de palomitas de maíz para pasar la tarde, pero a medida que la película avanzaba Minyoung bostezaba cada vez más seguido hasta que en medio de esta y con los mismos ojos brillantes que su padre le preguntó, ―¿Puedo?

Claramente no entendió a qué se refería con eso ¿poder? ¿Poder qué? Acarició sus suaves cabello antes de preguntar, ―¿Qué cosa?

Minyoung no respondió con palabras, su pequeña mano se dirigió hacia su pecho y tocó por encima de la zona de sus pezones dejando muy claro lo que realmente quería. Eso lo impresionó, no sabía que el otro Baek le permitía a Minyoung de seis años seguir tomando leche así.

―¿No estás muy grande para eso, bebé? –cuestionó sin olvidar el apodo cariñoso que sabía Minyoung adoraba, pero esta vez su pequeño puso un rostro de completa decepción ante su pregunta haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que ya era, ―Bien, bien, solo un poco ¿vale? –Minyoung sonrió ampliamente dejando ver lo feliz que le hacía competir esos momentos.

―Es nuestro secreto. –mencionó su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice que le derritió el corazón.

―Por supuesto que es nuestro secreto, cariño, puedes confiar en que papi no le dirá a nadie que su niño grande hace esas cosas.

Minyoung asintió para luego levantarle la remera y acercarse a su pezón. La succión era significativamente más fuerte que con JiHyun, era una sensación extraña, no sabía si se debía a que era su primogénito quien se estaba alimentando o era que simplemente no se imaginó en esa situación antes, pero era sorprendente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de alguna manera aunque esos niños ya estuvieran entre los seis y cinco años no los veía como bebés, no había diferencia para él entre Minyoung y JiHyun o entre Sarang y SeoHun, eso mismo era lo que debía sentir el otro Baek respecto de sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que así era, debía ser aún más especial para él que los había dado luz con tanto amor.

Poco después cuando Yeol legó cargando a Sarang fingieron que nada había pasado, pero Minyong estaba visiblemente más animado y dispuesto a jugar a las luchas con su hermana que siempre termina venciéndolo. Chanyeol lo besó en los labios antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena.

―Mañana recogeré temprano a los niños para que vayamos a la academia de ballet, me dijeron que si Sarang está dispuesta puede empezar lo antes posible. –Chanyeol parecía realmente emocionado por eso así que estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en lo que quisiera.

―Claro, estaré listo. –besó la mejilla de Chanyeol para luego saludar a Sarang y despertar de su siesta a SeoHun y JiHyun., quienes mimosos como siempre lo retuvieron al menos quince minutos exigiendo mimos.

Al siguiente día preparó a los niños para visitar la academia, Chanyeol dijo que almorzarían fuera así que no preparó nada más que unos pequeños snacks para JiHyun y SeoHun en caso de que tardaran más de lo esperado.

Su esposo llegó luciendo impecable y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, colocó a los niños en sus asientos de bebé y se subió después en la parte del copiloto, siendo recibido con un agradable beso por parte de su marido. Los niños estaban viendo una película en los televisores implantados en los asientos así que estuvieron tranquilos todo el viaje.

La academia de ballet era todo lo que esperaba de un lugar así. Grande, amplio, con muchas ventanas, había tanto niños vestidos con sus mallas entrando y saliendo de ahí, Chanyeol era el más emocionado y bajó del auto casi corriendo aunque regresó segundos después para ayudarlo a bajar a los niños, usaron dos carritos para llevar a JiHyun y a SeoHun mientras Sarang y Minyoung caminaban a su lado. A penas entraron una mujer con un moño alto y mallas negras los saludó.

―Deben ser los señores Park, los estaba esperando. –ello buscó con la mirada a alguien en específico, ―Ella debe ser Sarang, hola preciosura ¿quieres dar una vuelta? –Sarang asintió sin miedo mientras Minyoung corrió a esconderse detrás de sus piernas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo para luego seguir a la señorita por el lugar. ―Nuestra academia lleva cincuenta años, la fundo mi abuela y mi padre siguió el legado, ahora es mi turno y me siento muy feliz de poder ofrecerles profesores de calidad, un ambiente grato y todos los conocimientos que podemos otorgarle, esta es nuestra clase más avanzada, tienen diecisiete a dieciocho años. –La ventana permitió ver a muchas chicas bailando hermosamente. Sarang parecía desinteresada, pero los ojos de Minyoung brillaron como dos luceros. ―En esta sala nuestras clase de doce a trece se están preparando para un musical del cascanueces.

―¿Tienen que bailar con esos disfraces raros? –preguntó Sarang consternada.

―Claro, es para representar a los personajes. –explicó la maestra sin perder la sonrisa.

―Son feos. –comentó su hija logrando que se avergonzara, con un gesto le indicó que se callara.

―No es cierto, es precioso. –comentó Minyoung saliendo de su escondite para acercarse a la puerta y lograr dar un vistazo más de cerca.

―Oh ¿te gusta? –preguntó ella consiguiendo que Minyoung asintiera maravillado. ―Perfecto, veamos la clase de su edad.

Los dirigió a una sala menos solemne donde varios niños de la edad de sus pequeños repetían los movimientos que la maestra les decía y aunque era lindo no lo hacían de forma tan prolija como los niños más grande.

―Esta es una de nuestra clases más pequeñas son niños de seis a cinco años, están aprendiendo todo lo básico, entonces Sarang ¿te gustaría inscribirte? –preguntó la maestra nuevamente con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se transformaran en medias lunas.

―No, no me gusta, gracias. –respondió su hija dejándolos a todos impactados, en especial Chanyeol que era el más interesado en que a ella le gustara.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Chanyeol acercándose raudamente.

―No me gusta bailar y la música es aburrida. –explicó Sarang sin dar pie atrás.

―Entonces ¿no quieres inscribirte? –le preguntó Chanyeol nuevamente.

―No, no quiero, quiero ir a casa. –Sarang se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

―Disculpe... –una pequeña voz temblorosa se hizo paso en medio del bullicio, ―¿yo puedo inscribirme? –preguntó Minyoung haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar su timidez.

Chanyeol abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada de modo que todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, ―¿Estás seguro, bebé? Es mucho trabajo duro y esfuerzo, tendrás que practicar mucho y venir las tardes. Minyoung asintió muy seguro, bueno, si eso era lo que su bebé quería no podía negar. ―Entonces está bien, vamos a pagar la matricula.

Luego de eso Minyoung estaba tan feliz, radiante mientras Chanyeol no podía creer que estaba haciendo un cheque para la academia por la matrícula de su hijo y no de Sarang, pero así eran las cosas, a ella no le interesaba mientras a Minyoung le encantó.

Hablaron de eso en casa cuando Chanyeol se quedó mirando el techo, ―Más te vale cambiar esa cara, Yeollie, Minnie está muy emocionado por esto así que no quiero que te vea así, agradece que a él le gusta lo suficiente.

―Sí amor, tienes razón. –su esposo acató sus órdenes sin mucho que agregar, sabía que tenía razón. Ahora debían concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes, pero aun así le dio un corto beso a Chanyeol esperando que así su mensaje fuera suavizado.  
  
  


Su corazón latía como un loco, estaba arreglándose aun dentro del baño y no había permitido que nadie lo viera aun, llevaba puesto su traje y estaba acabando con el peinado y el maquillaje, la imagen que tenía al frente distaba mucho del usual Baek papi y el periodista, era mucho más audaz, atrevido y sexy justamente era eso lo que lo ponía tan nervioso.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse pero ni siquiera tenía otro traje para cambiarse y todos los niños lo esperaban afuera porque los arregló primero, él único que faltaba era justamente él.

―Papi, Sarang arruinó mi peinado ¿puedes hacérmelo otra vez? –rogó Minyoung tratando de abrir la puerta, supo que no podía dilatarlo más así que abrió cuanto antes, pero la reacción de todos lo hizo enrojecer en su punto máximo.

―Papi, te ves _hermooso._ –comentó Minyoung abrazándolo.

―Te ves lindo. –agregó Sarang corriendo hacia él para examinarlo de cerca.

―Ni siquiera puedo creer que seas real. –Chanyeol le robó un beso antes que pudiera decir nada

―Basta todos ¿no es demasiado? Creo que exageré, me pondré una camisa. –explicó mientras trataba de cubrir parte de su escote.

― ¿De qué hablas? Te ves perfecto así y ya vamos tarde, necesitamos irnos. –musitó Chanyeol sin dejar de mirarlo, era como si no pudiera quitarle el ojo de encima.

―Oh, déjame arreglar el cabello de Minyoung, sube a los niños al auto. –Chanyeol asintió, pero tuvo un pequeño incidente con SeoHun quien no quería ir con su padre porque pensaba que él se quedaría ahí, pero no tenía tiempo de tranquilizarlo, debía apurarse.

Ya en la camioneta pudo respirar, pero esa sensación de tranquilidad se esfumó cuando se percató de cómo iba vestido, pero ni siquiera podía esconderse, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

―No estés nervioso, príncipe, te ves tan bien que si no estuviéramos casado ya estaría de rodillas pidiéndote que unas tu vida a la mía en matrimonio de una sola vez. –Chanyeol besó sus nudillos sin dejar de conducir, los suaves labios de Chanyeol contra su piel le hizo sentir un cosquilleo.

―No me veo tan bien, tú si te ves espectacular, cada día me pregunto por qué te casaste conmigo. –y aunque pretendía ser una broma, era exactamente como se sentía trato de esconder la inseguridad con una risa.

―Porque te amo y me haces muy feliz, no me veo al lado de alguien que no seas tú. –respondió Chanyeol sin problemas logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y se obligara a sí mismo a no derramarlas para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Ya en la fiesta tuvo que sacar a todos los niños, no fue hasta que se plantó frente a todos que sintió que no solo su traje era atrevido sino que tenía demasiados hijos, todos parecían conocerlos porque se acercaban como si nada, incluso un tal SeHun se llevó a Minyoung diciendo que su hijo era su heredero y por eso debía presentárselo a todos mientras otro hombre demasiado lindo y que le causo envidia por lo bien que lucía se llevó a SeoHun y éste aceptó irse con ese chico bonito sin rechistar.

Sarang saludaba a todo y no tardó en seguir a Chanyeol y él quedó únicamente con JiHyun, pero no se sintió solo, no cuando todos venían a saludarlo y elogiar su atuendo tan atrevido, todos decían que ni siquiera parecía haber dado a luz cuatro niños, pero no podía ignorar la mirada persistente de algunos hombres sobre su escote, eso lo hacía sentir inseguro y por eso prefirió cargar a JiHyun de modo que éste escondiera su pecho de las miradas libidinosas.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, había tanta gente que comenzaba a arrepentirse de su elección de vestuario una vez más, quizás debió elegir algo más prudente considerando que era padre de cuatro niños pequeños y era además, el esposo del dueño de la compañía. Quizás los empleados pudieran tomar una idea equivocada respecto a su personalidad por la forma en que se le ocurrió vestir en ese momento. Nunca debió dejarse llevar por sus celos y las viejas historias del diario además de lo que dijeron los niños al comprar ese traje, ahora no podía evitar sentir que todos lo miraban y juzgaban al mismo tiempo por muy amigables que parecieran, sabía cómo era la gente y lo mucho que les gustaba hablar a espaldas de otros.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida todos los niños regresaron a la mesa, por fortuna los meseros le dieron todo trozado y en pequeñas porciones como para no tener que preocuparse, la atención de todos se enfocó en Chanyeol que daba un discurso de agradecimiento a todos los presentes.

JiHyun no estaba feliz comiendo sus trozos de papa y comenzó a gimotear, amenazando con ponerse a llorar, lo sentó en su regazo para darle pequeñísimos trozos de carne, casi ínfimos y con eso parecía más calmado, conocía a su hijo y sabía cuándo estaba a punto de ponerse de mal humor y esta era una de esas.

―Quiero ir con papá. –mencionó Sarang haciendo amago de ponerse de pie, pero se vio en la necesidad de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a sentarse otra vez.

―Lo siento, mi amor, pero papá está ocupado ahora, en cuanto termine su discurso puedes ir a darle un beso. –le explicó ignorando la mala cara de su hija al ser retenida y que se le negara lo que quería.

―Pero está solo. –mencionó Sarang como si fuera muy mal que Chanyeol se encontrara solo dando un discurso.

―Es lo normal, está felicitando a todos en la empresa. –JiHyun comenzó a removerse otra vez, al parecer ya no quería más carne y ya estaba hartándose de estar ahí.

―Papi, mi jugo se cayó. –Minyoung le mostró donde el refresco de cola había caído sobre su camisa de seda blanca, inmediatamente le tendió una servilleta para que se secara, ―Está pegajoso. –se quejó él como si fuera su culpa el que su bebida se haya derramado.

 _...quiero agradecer también a mis socios, Oh SeHun y Lu Han por lograr que esta compañía siempre funcione de forma óptima..._ –logró escuchar a Chanyeol sobre las quejas de los niños, toda una proeza con sus múltiples quejidos mientras las luces se dirigían a esos dos para que el público los identificara fácilmente.

―Ya no queda mucho, espera que tu papá termine su discurso y te lavaré la camisa en el baño ¿está bien? –comentó mientras trataba que SeoHun no se quedara dormido con ningún trozo de comida en la boca o podría asfixiarse.

―¿Ya puedo ir con papá? –preguntó Sarang removiéndose molesta en su asiento.

―No, cariño, espera un poco más. –rogó removiendo a JiHyun que ya estaba llorando, haciendo un gran bullicio e incomodando al resto de los invitados, estaba llegando a su límite.

_...A Jongdae por ser ese amigo y socio con el que siempre puedo contar, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia..._

―Papi, quiero más refresco. –pidió Minyoung batiendo su vaso vacío frente a sus ojos para enseñárselo.

―Deja que llame a un camarero. –comentó buscando con la mirada a algún garzón que pudiera ayudarlo, pero no había nadie cerca.

―¿Puedo ir ya? –insistió Sarang, negó con vehemencia logrando que esta hiciera aún más mala cara.

―Irás cuando yo te diga ¿bien? –Sarang no respondió, pero estaba bien con eso, con lo que no estaba bien era que JiHyun siguiera llorando cuando normalmente no hacía esa clase de escándalos, era como si pudiera percibir que estaba nervioso y lo niños lo hacían sentir peor.

 _...también quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo, Mackenyu por estar aquí hoy, sé que se te hace difícil viajar, pero lo agradezco mucho..._ –en ese instante su mirada se enfocó en la persona que exhibían los focos de luz, ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí.

No tenía idea de que Chanyeol lo había invitado y para ser sinceros no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, sus celos no desaparecían respecto a él y no podía dejar de tener la corazonada de que ese chico estaba ahí para recuperar a Chanyeol y que ni siquiera le importaba todos los hijos que tenían.

Se sentía aún más molesto, no podía disimularlo y que los niños estuvieran haciendo un gran berrinche hacía que la rabia hirviera en su interior ¿por qué había tenido que volver? ¿Por qué tuvo que acercarse a Chanyeol cuando ya tenía un esposo? En su otra vida Mackenyu sí estaba con Chanyeol, pero en esta solo le pertenecía a Baek, no tenía derecho a entrometerse en un matrimonio tan amoroso como el suyo.

―JiHyun, cálmate ¿quieres? –le dijo a su hijo con voz dura siendo que éste no podía entenderlo, se sintió aún más mal cuando este dio pequeños sollozos triste e inmediatamente se retractó. ―Oh no, bebé, no llores, perdona a papi, es un tonto, no te asustes. –besó sus mejillas llenas cuando de pronto una potente luz se cernió sobre él.

 _...también quiero agradecer a mi amado esposo, quien ha sido mi soporto todos estos años y el que me ha dado hermosos hijos, nada de esto sería posible sin su apoyo..._ –sus mejillas se calentaron inmediatamente ante tales palabras y que nuevamente todas las miradas estuviera puestas sobre él, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para digerirlo correctamente cuando JiHyunnie introdujo sus pequeñas manos bajo su escote y liberó uno de sus pezones para acercarse a succionar, logrando que todos vieran el pequeño incidente, realmente estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar y para variar Sarang se puso de pie.

―Papá. –gritó ella para luego echarse a correr en dirección a Chanyeol con tan mala suerte que sus pies se enredaron con el vestido y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, el llanto no se hizo esperar, pero el chico llamado SeHun fue el más rápido en recogerla.

Nunca había sentido un bochorno más grande que en aquel instante.

Chanyeol bajó poco después, aun sonriendo tomó a Sarang de los brazos de ese chico y se dirigió hacia él. ―JiHyun eres un pequeño diablillo. –su esposo tomó la mejilla de éste y la apretó suavemente mientras seguía tomando su leche, inconsciente de todo lo que había causado.

―No te rías, Chanyeol, estoy muy avergonzado, no puedo creer que esto me pasara a mí. –su voz casi se quiebra, se sentía muy cerca del llanto producto de la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, estaba por dejar todo e irse a casa.

―Príncipe, eso no es nada, nadie te vio mal, es normal con los niños, apuesto que JiHyun hizo todo lo que esos viejos amigos de mi padre quisieron hacer en cuanto pusiste un pie aquí, pero nunca podrán. –Chanyeol lo abrazó fuertemente sin importarle la etiqueta o el hecho de que cada uno estaba cargando a uno de sus hijos.

―Hice el ridículo frente a tus amigos. –comentó.

―Tú no hiciste nada más que verte maravilloso, es normal estas anécdotas con los niños, no te preocupes. –Chanyeol lo besó castamente en los labios para luego pedir su comida, él era el único que no había cenado por estar dando un discurso mientras todos cenaban.

El resto de la fiesta fue más tranquila con la ayuda de Chanyeol, Sarang y Minyoung se quedaron dormidos sobre los asientos y SeoHun se durmió en los brazos del tal Luhan, no sabía que eran tan cercanos, mientras JiHyun después de comer se durmió en sus brazos tranquilamente.

Una cosa era segura, querían hacer el amor y estaban ansiosamente esperando el terminó de la fiesta para llegar a casa y hacerlo, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie adentro los niños despertaron y fue una odisea cambiarlos y ponerlos a dormir de nuevo.

Terminaron tan cansados que ni siquiera acabaron de quitarse la ropa y se durmieron sobre la cama, pero antes de perderse en el sueño alcanzó oír a Chanyeol, ―Tendremos una cita, solo tú y yo. –dijo éste y francamente le gustó la idea de cómo sonaba eso.

Estaba realmente emocionado por la idea de salir a solas con Chanyeol, desde que había llegado a ese extraño mundo, en ninguna ocasión habían disfrutado sin los niños, la única vez que le vieron solos fue el día que se accidentó, por eso le hacía tanta ilusión la idea de por fin tener una cita de verdad, era lo que se había saltado, el otro Baek probablemente tuvo muchos citas, pero él nunca había tenido ninguna cita romántica, por eso sus expectativas eran altas, sabía que Chanyeol lo haría sentir cómodo, por ello no podía aguantar más, estaba demasiado ansioso y ese pensamiento no lo abandono ni siquiera al despertar.

Pero la pregunta era cómo lograrían ir sin los niños.  
  
  



End file.
